


Running Works

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, Werewolves, pettigrew dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Inspired by Coward of the County by Kenny Rogers.What if Harry wasn't so brave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the script for the broom and some from Halloween feast from the book / movie.

Harry sighed. He was tired. It had been a long day. He was still amazed by Diagon Alley but he also wondered why they were so far behind the times. It was like they were still stuck in the Victorian Era.

He wasn't sure what Hagrid was speaking about or rather who. Since he got his wand the man had been drinking at the Leaky Cauldron while they were sharing a meal. The man kept going on about "you know who". Harry wasn't sure who he was talking about as he reminded him of his aunt Petunia when she gossiped about the neighbors. 

Later that night as he read through his books he wondered why there weren't any math, reading, science or even foreign language classes. He pulled out the mail order book catalog. He looked at Hedwig and filled out the order form. 

_________________________________________________________

Harry stared at Hagrid as the man left him at the station. Harry headed down to the platform area. He didn't see a 9 3/4. He frowned as he read the ticket. He turned around and headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he passed a massive family of red-heads. 

He stood in line for the ticket seller. "Hi, I'm afraid I have the wrong ticket or I'm lost. I couldn't find the platform." Harry handed the ticket to the ticket seller. 

The ticket seller as a woman in her forties. She had dark brown straight hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was a bit overweight but not enough to call her fat. "Oh, dearie, no one told you how to get onto the platform?" 

"No, Hagrid just handed me the ticket and left."

The ticket seller huffed. "You wait over by that door. I'll be out in a few minutes. I'll send a note to Hogwarts while I wait for my replacement."

__________________________________________________________

Severus Snape strode into King's Cross. He wasn't very happy. Harry Potter missed the train because Hagrid couldn't be bothered to make sure the brat made it to the correct platform. He was still pondering why Dumbledore sent Hagrid in the first place.

Severus spotted Agnes Cranberry talking to a miniature version of James Potter. He approached but stay just out of slight but he was able to listen to their conversation.

"I'm not sure why you didn't get the list. You should have."

"Do you know what books I need? I only got my books yesterday. I read through what I had already and ordered some more books from the mail-order catalog." Harry pulled out the list and handed it to Agnes. 

Severus watched and listened as Agnes added books that every first year should have gotten. He wondered why the boy didn't get the books. Severus realized that Dumbledore had lied to him about the education that Potter had received. His wand was up his sleeve and he raised his arm and discretely cast a health spell on Potter when he heard him mention Petunia. He would examine the result later tonight. 

"Mr. Potter, Miss Cranberry." Severus made his presence known. Harry Potter looked at him. Severus felt the eyes of Harry Potter assess him. He was actually impressed. 

"Severus. I was hoping he would send you. Harry and I were reviewing his book list. We were creating a priority list and an at his leisure to buy list." Agnes pointed to the lists. "Tea?"

"Yes." Since they were in the small cafe inside the station Severus knew Agnes would hold up her hand and one of the servers would bring him some tea. He had seen Agnes do it many times. Agnes grew a lot of potion ingredient that he needed. 

For the next hour, they discussed books, magic, and magical theory. Harry had a lot of questions which lead them to the discussion on theory. Severus added more books to the two lists that Harry had. 

Before they left, Severus and Agnes explained about Voldemort, Death Eaters, and why Severus couldn't act as if he liked Harry. Harry looked sadden but asked if they were friends. 

"Yes, we are." Agnes smiled.

Harry smiled. "I never had any friends before. I can write to you?" 

"Yes. I'm sure Severus and you can have many discussion during your detentions." 

"Indeed." Severus knew Dumbledore and the Death Eater's children expected Severus to treat Harry as if he hated the boy. He made a Vow to protect the boy and he would do it.

________________________________________________________

"I know you won't be happy in Gryffindor but that is what he expects." 

"I aware. Do my school marks count for job and colleges or is it special tests like in the muggle world?" 

Severus flashed back to the memory of Lily asking that same question. He explained what mattered.

____________________________________________________________

"What? You want me to get on that?" Harry looked at the broom laying on the ground. They didn't look very safe. He preferred to keep his feet on the ground.

"I'm with you." Granger was looking forward to getting back to the library. "You want to do our Charms assignment in the library after this?" 

"Yes. I'm am grateful this is only for three weeks." 

"Me too." 

The teacher, Madam Hooch, came down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes. Her gray hair was all spiked up. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The two lines of Slytherins and Gryffindors responded. Each stood by a broom. 

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

Everyone started saying "up."

Harry's broom flew into his hand much to his surprise. He gave the thing a weary look. 

"With feeling!" Hooch walked up and down the line of students fixing the grips of some of the students.

"Up. Up. Up. Up." Hermione looked annoyed that her broom wasn't responding.

"Up!!" Ron's broom flew up and conked him on the nose, causing numerous people to laugh including Harry. "Shut up, Harry." Ron let out a bit of a laugh.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." 

Everyone mounted their brooms. Hermione and Harry still weren't comfortable with the idea of their feet being off of the ground. 

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." 

Neville immediately lifted off. He looked quite frightened. His broom was flying all over the place. Neville was looking like he was riding a bucking bronco in a rodeo. "Oh."

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yelled.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Hermione yelled up at him. 

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch kept yelling at him.

"AHH! Help!!!"

"Come back down this instant!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. If Neville could have gotten the broom down he wouldn't be bouncing around like he was. 

Neville soared through the sky. He was conking along around Hogwarts and then would go swooping off toward the Quidditch pitch. All the while, he was screaming. He began to zoom back toward the group of students. Hooch held out her wand to stop him. 

"Help!" Neville screamed as he zoomed by them.

"Mr. Longbottom!" 

Neville approached. The students scattered and Hooch dove out of the way. "Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" Neville zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak caught on it. He flipped off the broom and hanged there. "Oh. Ah...help!" He wavered then the cloak ripped. He failed and fell. He caught on the torch, but then slipped out of his cloak and fell to the ground. "Ahh!"

Everyone gathered around Neville as he laid on the ground, crying. 

"Everyone out of the way!" 

The group scattered. 

"Come on, get up." Hooch was helping Neville up. 

"Owowowow."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." 

Harry saw Draco reach down and grab Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch began to lead Neville away with her. Madam Hooch faced the group. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

Everyone started quietly talking. Everyone wondering how badly Neville was hurt. 

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco started to laugh as he tossed the Remembrall into the air. 

"Give it here, Malfoy." Ron stepped in front of Draco. 

Harry sighed deeply. He had no idea why Draco and Ron had to fight all the time. 

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.' Draco hopped on his broom and soared into the air. He made some small circles around the group. "How 'bout up on the roof??" Draco laughed again as he soared off and hovered high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry looked at Hermione again. He wasn't going to get on the broom and wasn't sure why Draco kept trying to drag him into the fights between Ron and Draco. 

"Harry, are you going to let him do that? He is daring you!" Ron pointed to Draco who was still up by the tall pines.

"No. I see no reason why I should. I have never flown and I just saw what happened to Neville. As for Draco, if he wants to break the rules that his problem."

Ron looked shocked by Harry's words. He had been bragging for weeks being Harry's friend. How brave and courageous Harry was. 

Ron grabbed his broom. He flew up to Draco. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" 

Professor McGonagall was striding toward the group. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, get down right this minute." 

Harry felt bad for the two of them as Professor McGonagall dragged him back into Hogwarts. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry looked around the Halloween decorated Great Hall. He was sitting between Neville and Ron. He looked at all the goodies on the table. He had never seen so much sugar. He bet Dudley would love it all. Dudley could eat it all. He wasn't really interested in sweets. "Where's Hermione?"

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." Neville seemed horrified by the very idea.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. Harry knew it was because of Ron making fun of her after their Charms class. He was about to ask if Ron wanted to go and retrieve Hermione when suddenly, Professor Quirrell came flying into the room, screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!" 

Harry thought it was strange that he stopped there as the room was now filled with utter silence. "Thought you ought to know." He fainted.

The room was silent and then everyone freaked, screaming and running. 

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Harry glanced at Severus. The man looked aghast and Harry saw him disappear through a doorway. "How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as Percy lead them toward their common room.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Harry stopped and pulled Ron aside. "What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!"

"We have to save her." 

"I'll go and tell Percy." Harry started to run after Percy. 

__________________________________________________

"What?" Harry wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

"Granger and Weasley are up in the Infirmary. They tried to take on the troll." Dean Thomas poured himself some pumpkin juice. "Percy was telling Fred and George." 

"I told him I was getting Percy."

"If you didn't they might be dead. The troll wasn't anywhere near the dungeons." 

Harry was going to have a lot to talk about with Severus during his next detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of first year.
> 
> Again a lot of the script/movie dialog in here but changed or even ignored for the story.

Harry could see Hermione approaching the empty tables. They were sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor House playing chess. He wondered why she was wheeling a cart. "Knight to E-5." Harry watched the piece move across the board. 

Ron scanned the board. "Queen to E-5." The black queen walked over to E-5 and clinked the knight away.

"That's totally barbaric! How could you even consider playing that type of game." Hermione couldn't believe the violence in the game. 

"That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed." Ron looked at the huge stack of luggage. "You leave anything in your room? You do know you will get the same room?" 

Hermione hit Ron on the back of his head. "I see you haven't."

"I had a change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there! You should see the pictures he sends back."

"Good. You can help Harry. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"I am?" Harry looked at Hermione. He had been telling them that they didn't have a mystery to solve. They had tried to tell him Severus was involved. They told him how Severus showed up while Professor McGonagall was fighting the troll. How his leg was bloody and his pants torn.

Severus had told Harry he had gone to check on the third-floor door because of the troll being release. Harry only learned that information after asking Severus about the troll and telling him about Ron and Hermione thinking he went to steal whatever the dog was protecting. 

"We've looked a hundred time already." Ron huffed and let out an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, Hermione, it's our Yule holiday."

"You didn't look in the restricted section. You have a few weeks to do so. Happy Christmas." Hermione exited the common room. 

Harry was getting annoyed at her ignoring what he said. He had told her he wasn't going to search for anything to do with whatever they thought they were chasing in the name of their latest adventure.

"I think we've are a bad influence on her."

Harry knew that Hermione was like him in that she had never had any friends before Hogwarts. He liked her because she liked to study. He liked Ron as he was fun but he wished Ron would study more and focus less on finding adventures.

"I better go and finish packing. I don't want to be late." Harry didn't wait for a response. He got up. He wasn't going to his relatives. He was going to spend his holiday with Agnes. Severus was going to visit when he could.

_______________________________________________

Harry woke up and saw Hedwig perched on the footboard of his bed. He had been enjoying his holiday. Agnes and Severus were teaching so many things he had missed 

Harry got up as Hedwig dropped a letter on his bed. He opened it and it was a short note saying to dress in his robe and come down to breakfast and then open presents.

Harry was confused. Who would send him a present? He did get Agnes and Severus a book the three of them had been discussing. He certainly wasn't expecting any presents. His relatives never got him presents. 

Hedwig hooted. "I agree." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry couldn't believe the presents he had gotten. He got some candies from his dorm mates. He was glad he thought to send them candies too. He didn't really think the candies he sent were presents but he thought it was a nice thought so he sent them. 

He got a lot of clothes, books, and school supplies from Agnes and Severus. Severus had gotten him a wand holder for his wrist. Severus showed him how it worked. He picked up the last present. He looked for a card. 

"What is the problem?" Agnes asked as she saw Harry flipping the present around and look for something. 

"This present doesn't have a name tag." Harry held out the package. 

Severus flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand. He started casting detection spells on the bundle. "It's from Dumbledore. He put a location tracker which the ward disabled as well as a charm to let him know the gift was opened."

Agnes and Harry looked at the bundle. "He is really creepy." Harry had heard enough about Dumbledore from Hagrid even before he attended Hogwarts. His relatives' version of him wasn't a pleasant version of the man. Harry opened the present. "A cloak."

The cloak was long, shiny black on one side, and basic black on the other side. Harry held it up. He wasn't sure what the cloak was for. It wasn't a school cloak and didn't look like any of the ones he had seen in the catalogs. 

Severus took the cloak and inspected it. He put the cloak on and all you could see was his feet, lower legs, and his head. "This an invisibility cloak. However, not an average one. Most fade over time. This looks new but the cut is old. The material feels old."

"Why did he give it to me?" Harry looked at the packaging. "Oh, a note was inside." Harry opened the note. "It's not signed. It says for me to use it well." 

"I believe it was your father's. The Marauders would use it to play pranks on me and others."

"What does he mean by use it well?" Agnes was looking at the note. 

"I believe it he hoping Harry will join Weasley and Granger on their adventures." 

"I'm not. They got a month of detentions for the troll and they were in the Infirmary for a week." Harry had ignored Ron and Hermione talking about the troll and how they were saved by their Head of House. The idiots in Gryffindor loved the story. 

"I don't even want to hear about you going on one. I'm sure Severus will come up with a suitable punishment if you do." Agnes warned. 

______________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in the common room when Ron and Dean came into the room. "Harry, you aren't going to believe what we found." 

"We got lost and found this room with a huge mirror in it. It showed us but with like our future selves. What we were going to be." Dean smiled. "I'm going to be a famous traveler."

"I'm going to be a famous Auror. You and I will be a team. I'll have kids and everything. I will make the Weasley name respectable again." 

"That sounds like a magical artifact." Hermione was behind the duo. "You should tell the Headmaster. It could be dangerous."

"Relax Hermione. It's only a mirror." Ron started to go into details about what he saw. 

______________________________

Harry was almost done with his essay on the button/beetle transfiguration. He needed more information so he headed to the library. Ron followed him to the library. Harry and Ron are seated, reading, making notes at times. Hermione came up with a huge book. She thumped it onto the table. Harry jumped not seeing her approach.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Since Harry hadn't been looking for anything Hermione requested he didn't care. Ron was a different story. The boy had been doing all the research Hermione requested. The book she had slammed down was three times as thick as what they were currently reading. 

"That is light?" Ron looked at the book in horror. 

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Harry was going to be speaking to Severus about this. 

"Honestly, don't you two read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron looked at Harry in confusion. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How could Ron not know what the word meant.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!" Ron snapped. 

"Shh!" Harry put his finger to his lips. 

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday! That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione beamed with pride. 

Harry knew the two idiots would and search for the stone.

_________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were running across the cold and wet ground. They were heading to Hagrid's hut. Harry wasn't even sure why he was going. He knew Hagrid and had been telling Hermione and Ron that Severus wasn't going to steal the stone. Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door. 

"Hagrid!" Ron knocked on the door again. 

They could hear Hagrid moving around and the door finally opened. "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." 

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" Ron and Hermione yelled before the door was fully closed. The door was opened. They entered his hut. Hagrid gave them tea. 

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time. 

"I don't." Harry tried to say but Hagrid's voice drowned him out. 

"Snape? Blimey, you're not still on about him, are you?" He looked at the trio. Hagrid was back to his normal self now. Now that they knew about the stone and he wasn't trying to keep the information a secret.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why." Ron nudged Harry with his elbow to get Harry to agree. 

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" Hagrid was proud that he could tell them that information.

"What?" Hermione seemed a bit surprised. 

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid rose from his seat. "You don't want to be late."

"Wait a minute." Ron stiffened up a bit as a big black boarhound was now sniffing him. "One of the teachers?" Ron was trying to push the dog away. 

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Hermione was impressed with herself. 

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid huffed a bit. Hermione and Harry were watching Ron getting sniffed in the face by the boarhound named Fang. Ron tried to shuffle away a bit. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that" The cauldron over the fire began to rattle. 

Hagrid got all excited and grabbed a huge egg out of the cauldron. He gently put it on the table. They all gathered around the table. 

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry looked at the egg and knew it didn't come out of any bird he had seen around Hogwarts. 

"That? It's a ... its um..." Hagrid didn't want to answer. 

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron could see the steam coming off of the egg. "It's a dragon's egg." 

"I won it. Off a stranger, I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact. I just couldn't let the egg remain with him." The egg rattled and cracked. Pieces started flying off as they watch a dragon emerge. It started squeaking and slipped on some of the egg pieces. 

"That's a dragon." Hermione gently touched the dragon. 

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron patted the dragon on the head. 

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert." The dragon squeaked again as it looked at Hagrid.

"Norbert?" Harry wondered how an innocent visit turned into this. 

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid was cuddling his new pet. Ron started laughing. "Don't you, Norbert? " Hagrid ran his fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin. Norbert backed away, hiccuped, and blew a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard. "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Norbert hiccuped, again. Hagrid saw someone looking in the window. "Who's that?"

Harry saw the blond head of Malfoy disappear. "Malfoy." Harry wondered what he was doing down here.

"We better go before we get into trouble." Hermione looked at her watch. "We want to be back by curfew."

As they are walking back, Hermione started giving them a lecture about the dangers of Hagrid keeping a fire breaking dragon in a wooden hut. It was all Harry could do not to say "duh".

_________________________________

Harry was getting a bit worried about Ron and Hermione. They had about fifteen minutes before the curfew for the seventh year. They were very late for the first year curfew. He wanted to go and tell Severus they weren't back but he also didn't want to get them into trouble. They had gone to get Norbert. They had ignored his idea to go to McGonagall or even Dumbledore and see if they could arrange for Norbert to get to Romania without the Ministry arresting Hagrid. Harry pulled out his cloak and headed down to Severus' quarters. 

Harry was thankful the man was still awake and quickly explained what was going on. Severus growled lowly. "That explains why Draco is out. He must be trying to catch them and you." 

"I better go. I was going to go to Professor McGonagall but I wasn't sure if she would give me a detention."

"Go back to your dorm. I will get Professor McGonagall." Severus guided Harry to the door. "You did the right thing." 

_________________________________________________________

Hermione and Ron were in the doghouse with the members of their house. They had lost 150 points last night. McGonagall and Severus had taken 75 points from Malfoy and them.

Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice. "I told you that you should have talked to Professor McGonagall." 

"You don't need to rub it in." Ron groused. 

"I'm just glad you didn't come with us. Another 75 points down we don't need. I'm not sure we can make up the points." 

"Did McGonagall say what your detention was?" Neville asked.

"No, she just said she would let us know." Ron knew they did the right thing but they couldn't tell anyone about it. 

____________________________________

"What?" Harry looked up from the book he was reading. The final exams were over and he was relaxing. 

"It has to be tonight. The school year is almost over. We think Snape is going to go after it." Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. 

"Professor Snape, Ron. However, Ron is right. It has to be tonight." Hermione was antsy. "We need to speak to the Headmaster."

Harry sighed, put his book down, and rose. He knew any reading he had planned on doing wasn't going to happen. Harry followed the duo to Professor McGonagall's office. Her door was opened and they headed down the aisle between the students' desks to stop at her desk. 

"WehavetoseeProfessorDumbledoreimmediately!" Hermione rushed her words out. 

"What she said was that we have to see the Headmaster, immediately." Harry explained. 

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London.' 

"He's gone?! Now?" Hermione looked panicked.

"This is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone." Ron leaned close and whispered the words. 

"How do you know about that?" McGonagall's face registered her shock. 

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Hermione stated as she calmed down a bit. 

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

They left and were walking down the hallway. "That was no stranger who gave a dragon egg to Hagrid. It has to be Snape. Who else would know how much Hagrid wanted a dragon and also catch us when we were trying to get it to Romania." Ron knew Hagrid and Charlie had written back and forth.

"And with Dumbledore gone, it would be a perfect time." Hermione sat down on the stone bench. They had walked to one of the opened areas where students could sit and talk.

Snape was suddenly there. "Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Uh...we were just..."

"You want to be careful. People will think you're up to something." Severus gave them all a warning look. He saw that Harry looked tired. He knew what his two friends were thinking and how Harry had defended him. He had heard Harry defending him in the past. 

"Now what do we do?" Hermione looked upset that her idol Dumbledore wasn't there to stop the theft.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Ron gave them no room to bulk. 

_________________________________________________________

"No, I'm not going. " Harry sat down on the couch. 

"Don't be a chicken. You need to come." Ron looked at Hermione as if to say do something. 

"Ron, I told you already that he wouldn't come with us. We don't have time to debate this. We need to go and do it now." Hermione started to head to the entrance to the common room. 

Ron followed after glaring at Harry. "Trevor. Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!"

Neville appeared from behind a chair by the entrance. "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" 

"Now, Neville, listen. We were." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Hermione?"

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." Neville stood his ground, his fists were raised and in a fighting position. 

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this" Hermione took out her wand."Petrificus Totalus." Neville fell backward and Hermione put her wand away. They left the tower. 

Harry knew he was going to have to go and tell Severus. He headed up to the dorm and got his cloak. An invisible Harry walked past Neville. 

Harry was almost to the dungeons when he saw Severus. He walked next to Severus. He tugged on Severus' robes and followed Severus to a safe spot to speak. "They are going to protect the stone. They still think you are trying to steal it and since Dumbledore's gone it has to be tonight."

"Save me from dunderheaded Gryffindors." Severus turned. He went straight to McGonagall's office. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Severus told Harry that Dumbledore had arrived after he and Minerva had already got the two idiots as they were still trying to get past Fluffy. The duo lost another 150 points and earned a month of detention for next year. 

"I don't get how he gave Gryffindor over 700 points. Neville getting 100 points for standing up to a friend?" Harry was really confused. 

"He does it almost every year. The only time he lets another house win is when it's not Slytherin in the first place." 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

"Are you all packed?" Severus had been packing up his office and quarters for the last week. He couldn't do anything else until Hogwarts was closed.

"Yes, Agnes is going to meet me at the ticket counter. She stopped by my relatives' house and put that stone thing there so that Dumbledore will think I'm still there."

"Excellent. I will visit as soon as I'm able. I wrote out a list of books and assignments I want you to work on. I have to remain here for two weeks so this will keep you busy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question for everyone.....what plot? Dobby arrives warning of a plot. 
> 
> Lucius, however, tried to sell the journal before he put into the cauldron, creating the even for the year...so what plot?

Severus was walking up the crushed grey gravel drive of Agnes's house. The outside of the house looked grandiose. It had been built with grey stones and had sandstone decorations. There were short, wide windows that allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. You couldn't see where the additions had been added over the centuries. 

The house was equipped with a huge kitchen and five average bathroom with two washroom rooms. It also had a generous living room for everyday use, as well as a formal dining and living room. There were six bedrooms, a spacious dining area, and a modest garage. There was a library, office, and potion lab with a generous storage area. 

The building was rectangular shaped. The house was partially surrounded by glass overhanging panels on two sides that created a huge sunroom. The second floor was the same size as the first, but part of it hanging over the edge of the floor below, creating an overhang on one side and a balcony on the other, opposite the sunroom side. This floor had a slightly different style than the floor below.

The roof was high and pyramid shaped and was covered with grey roof tiles. There are ten chimneys. Several large windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof, the large windows were spaced out around the house with the smaller ones in key spots. The house itself was surrounded by a well-kept garden. Grass, flower patches, and trees have been placed in a stylish way.

Severus walked through the house and outside. He wasn't surprised to find Hedwig and Harry playing in the pool. Harry was sitting on a large white floating swan, while Hedwig was diving for the floating mice. Agnes had him make the swan to aid Harry in learning how to swim. They hadn't been able to get the boy or owl out of the pool since. "Harry, you are getting a bit red. Did you put protection on?"

"I did. I'm not sure I got everywhere." Harry swam toward Severus. Severus cast the sun protection spell. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I will try to answer it but in the shade." Severus headed for the shaded area that had twenty chaise lounges scattered around. Severus sat under his favorite tree. He leaned back and just felt relaxed. Dumbledore had summoned him back to Hogwarts for some brewing that Dumbledore wanted to be done and Dumbledore didn't want to wait. 

Severus watched Harry grab a towel and dry himself a bit before plopping down on a lounger. "I haven't gotten any messages. From any of my friends. Not one. All summer. I'm a bit worried about it."

"Dumbledore might have a redirect on your mail. Have you written to them?" Severus wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have a mail direct on Harry's mail. The man wanted to control everything concerning Harry. He wanted to control who his friends were, who the stayed with, and who Harry could associate with. 

"Yes, I even wrote to Ron and Hermione." Harry only wrote to them once a week while he had written numerous letters to his other friends. 

"Have Hedwig remain and collect the letters from them. She will like the exercise and will get to associate with other owls at the same time."

Harry looked at Hedwig still playing in the pool. "We might have more owls at the pool that way. Oh, I finished my assignments if you want to review them for me. Agnes said she will be back later today. She got called down to the barns to check out some equipment." 

Agnes owned a working farm that she hired a foreman to run. She only worked at King's Cross to get away for two days a week. 

"I'm aware. I owled her to inform her I would be returning today. She mentioned take-out when she messaged me back." 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was getting ready for bed He turned around to pull back his blankets and stopped dead. There was a tiny creature with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes jumping on his bed as if it was his own personal trampoline. 

"Harry Potter! Such an honor it is." 

"Who are you?" Harry had seen house elves in Agnes' house and at Hogwarts. 

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

Dobby wasn't a familiar name to Harry. "I see. Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Harry wanted to go to bed. He was tried. It had been a long day. 

"Oh, yes, sir, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?" Anything to get him off his bed. Harry pointed to one of the two chairs in his room. His room was done in muted greens and blues. He had a queen size French Sleigh bed done in black walnut. There were a matching wardrobe and desk. There was a small table between two chairs that were near the french doors that opened to the Juliet balcony.

"S-s-sit down?" Suddenly Dobby burst into tears, loud tears, big, giant, loud tears. 

Harry panicked. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen a house elf cry before. "Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He wondered if Severus or Agnes were nearby .

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then." Harry had seen Severus and Agnes treat the house elves here with a lot of respect. 

Dobby shook his head, then without warning, leaped off the bed and started to band his head furiously on the floor. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!." Dobby got back to his feet, wobbling, eyes spinning dizzily. 

Harry regarded him with a mixture of concern and wariness. "Are you... all right?"

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here." Dobby shuddered in fear, then looked up, whispered urgently. "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Not go back? But I have to." Harry knew Dumbledore would find a way to make him return and if he discovered Harry wasn't staying at his relatives he knew Dumbledore would make his life hell. Agnes wanted to do a muggle adoption just because Dumbledore wouldn't allow a magical one. 

"This is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Harry Potter goes back to school he will be in great danger."

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Harry wondered if this was something Dumbledore arranged. He would have to show Severus afterward. Dobby made a funny choking and gagging noise. "Okay! I understand. You can't say anything."

It was too late, Doby grabbed the bedside lamp and started beating himself about the head and yelping loudly. "Stop! Stop!" Dobby calmed down. "I I need to return. I belong in the magical world, at Hogwarts. I've got friends, people that care about me."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?"

"How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" He didn't think any house elves were around when he was talking to Severus about the letters earlier. 

Guiltily, Dobby took out a stack of letters. Harry was surprised at how thick the pile was. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby -- Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him. Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir."

"Give me those. Now." Harry grabbed the letters. "Get out, now."

Dobby frowned sadly but departed. 

___________________________________________________

Harry had the best birthday. Agnes and Severus took him out to a water park, followed by dinner, and a movie. He was exhausted. He hoped he made it to the bed. Harry was leaning against a wall, sleeping. There was a gentle tapping sound. Harry opened his eyes and was stunned to see Ron Weasley staring at him through the French doors. "Ron?" 

"Hiya, Harry."

Harry opened the doors and saw an old turquoise-colored Ford Anglia floating in midair. Ron was leaning out the back window. Fred was driving and George was sitting in the passenger seat. "Fred? George? What're you doing here?"

Before they could answer Severus burst through the bedroom door, casting a stunner as another spell hit from below. "Agnes is cushioning their fall." He had given Agnes a potion to use that would create a fake force of gravity to keep the car from crashing. 

Severus and Agnes were pouring potions down the three Weasleys' throats. Severus was explaining what the potions were going to do. "They will believe they couldn't find your relatives' house. I'm putting them into a state where once I'm ready I will suggest they couldn't find your relatives' house and to keep driving for a few more hours before heading home."

"So they won't remember this?" Harry and Severus felt that Dumbledore had a hand in this rescue. 

"No since I'm not removing the whole event." 

__________________________________________________________________

Severus frowned as Harry held out a letter. "I've been invited to stay the rest of summer at the Burrow. I don't want to go." 

"Why don't you write and say you will meet them for shopping since Severus and I can't take you. I already had Ironclaw put the funds into your account." 

Agnes set up a fund for Harry to use during the school year while he was at Hogwarts to buy books and things. Harry had tried to protest but Agnes explained it was what parents did for their children. They had already sealed Harry's vaults so that no one could get any funds out of them. Severus had taken them early in the morning to get everything done. 

"Your Hogwarts letter should be coming soon. You should tell them you can take a bus to their house and go from there. I will apparate you close and you can walk to their house. I will follow under an invisibility spell to make sure you are safe." Severus wondered if Dumbledore realized how much of a Slytherin Harry was.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry saw a haphazard mess of a house, built around a towering central chimney. The sign by the road read The Burrow.

"This is it. I know doesn't look safe but it is. If you need anything you, write. I will see you at Hogwarts. If they ask where your trunk is, don't panic. Trunks with the shrink and unshrink charms are common. See you in two weeks."

"I miss home already." Harry loved living with Agnes. Severus wasn't there all the time but he did help Harry with his potions and Harry had improved a lot. Harry felt Severus nudge him a bit forward. Harry headed to the Burrow. He knocked on the door and it opened. Harry entered the kitchen and stopped. Magical objects surround him: A clock displayed the different chores for each family member. A pair of needles knit a sweater by themselves. And a stack of playing cards that were shuffling themselves, providing a cooling breeze for Scabbers. The dishes were washing themselves.

Ron jumped up. Ron shrugged, averted his eyes self-consciously. "It's not much." 

Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew his role. "I think it's brilliant!"

Ron looked up, saw Harry's face and slowly grinned.

Mrs. Weasley came out of a small room. "Harry! How wonderful to see you." Harry wasn't sure when or if he had ever met Mrs. Weasley. "Care for a spot of tea, Harry?"

Harry heard a female voice asking "Mummy. Have you seen my jumper" 

A small, red-haired girl appeared where upon seeing Harry she let out a squeal and dashed back up the stairs. Ron frowned. "That is Ginny. She has been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really."

George looked out the window. "Dad's home!"

Harry wasn't sure how anyone kept their sanity in this house. It was chaos. The front door opened and Artur Weasley walked in. He was a tall man with red hair. His robes looked old, dusty, and travel-worn. "What a night! Nine raids! Nine!"

"Raids?" Harry quietly asked Ron.

" Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

Harry didn't have to fake confusion or anything else. "The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?"

"It when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." Ron had heard all the tales and didn't want to listen to them again. 

Arthur hung up his cloak, turned, blinked. "Well now. Who are you?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand but it was ignored. He wondered how someone who worked in a muggle department didn't know that custom.

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

"This morning. We are going shopping in Diagon Alley."

Arthur headed to the kitchen table as Molly placed a cup of tea on the table for him. "So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?"

Harry was about to answer when he noticed an owl soaring toward the kitchen window. To his horror, the owl doesn't pull up. It flew into the glass. There was a loud smack as it hit. 

" That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" Molly removed Scabbers from the table. 

George returned with an unconscious Errol, absently laid him on a draining board, and took the letters clutched in his claws. He gave them to his mother. 

_________________________________________________________

Everyone was gathered in front of the large fireplace. "You first, Harry dear." Molly offered Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom is a layer of very soft dush. Harry frowned in confusion. 

"Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, Mum."

"Floo Powder?" Harry hadn't seen that type of travel before. Severus usually apparate and Agnes was a squib so she used a car or took a bus. 

"Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done?"

"Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough." Percy took a pinch from the pot, pitched it into the fireplace and bright green flames fill the fireplace. To Harry's amazement, Percy calmly walked straight into them. "Diagon Alley." Percy vanished. 

Tentatively, Harry reached into the pot. "Remember to speak clearly, dear! And mind you get out at the right grate!"

Harry was a bit unsure but followed Percy's example. "D-Dia-gon Alley!" The sound was deafening as Harry hurtled forward, squinting against the sting of the whirling soot and the mad flickering lights of the passing fireplaces. He fell face forward into a stone fireplace. Dizzy and dirty, Harry reclaimed his shattered glasses. He was going to have to see if Severus or Agnes had an idea about his eyes. He tumbled into a wizard's shop but it's a creepy one. 

Harry started to exit when a withered hand in a glass case caught his eye. The small sign said "The Hand of Glory" nearby is an opal necklace that was gleaming. Below the sign was another sign Caution: Do not touch. Cursed--Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date." Oddly transfixed by it all. Harry drifted toward the exit when Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius appeared beyond the front window, approaching the shop. Harry waved at Draco as he exited the shop. 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco didn't have a problem with Harry. Harry kept to himself generally and didn't pick on any Slytherins.

"I got out in the wrong floo. How is your summer?" Harry held out his hand. "Harry Potter, sir." Lucius shook his hand. 

"Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You shouldn't be here by yourself. Draco, why don't you escort Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley, I will meet you at the bookstore." Lucius felt a bit better if Draco didn't enter the store he was heading too. "Hand me your glasses first, I will fix them. You will need to them fixed professional but they will do for now." 

Harry removed his broken glasses. He could barely see Lucius fixing the glasses. He was grateful when he got them back. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." 

"You are most welcome. Draco knows where Diagon Alley is. Stay together until you leave here. Give me about fifteen minutes."

"Certainly, father. Do you have your shopping done? We are going shopping for my school supplies."

"No, today I was hoping to get it all done. I should warn you, I got stuck shopping with Ron Weasley." Harry hated all the fights that Ron had started with Draco over the course of the year. 

Draco frowned. "Why are you with him?" Many of the Slytherin students noticed that Harry Potter wasn't a Gryffindor. Many believed it was because of Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore." 

Draco had heard enough about Dumbledore to know the truth about the man. Harry was looking at all the strange items in the window. Shrunken heads, poisonous candles, one window was teeming with spiders. "Are you lost, my dears?" 

Harry wheeled around and looked into the mossy teeth of a decrepit witch. She was holding a tray of human fingernails. "We are fine, thanks." Draco had a look of disgust on his face. 

"HARRY! What d'yer think yer doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid ignored Draco. Hagrid knocked the tray from the cursing Witch's hands as he seized Harry by the scruff of his neck and steered him away from Draco and the witch. He started to swat at Harry's sooty clothes. "Yer a mess! Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley. Dodgy place, Harry. Don't want no one ter see yeh down there. People'll be thinkin' yer up ter no good."

"I was lost. Draco was helping me return to Diagon Alley. Hang on, what were you doing down there?" Harry could see Draco's blond head as he made his way out of Knockturn. Harry wasn't happy that Hagrid ignored Draco. Draco was a student at Hogwarts and deserved to be protected by Hagrid was since he and Draco were together. 

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages."

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, saw Hermione standing at the top of Gringotts' white steps. She ran down to met them. "Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again." She stopped, cocked her head curiously at Harry, then took out her wand and pointed it at his clothes. She cleaned them. 

It was all Harry could do not to say he could have done it. He really hated how she would just cast magic on people without asking. She was going to do it to the wrong person and get herself cursed if not killed. "C'mon. Everyone's been so worried." Hermione led them to Gringotts, where Hermione's rather nervous-looking Muggle parents stood with the Weasleys.

Harry knew this was going to be a very long day as he heard "so you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" Mr. Weasley wasn't even aware of how uncomfortable he was making Hermione's parents. 

"Oh, Harry. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts." He was glad he didn't need any money as he didn't even get a chance to go into Gringotts.

Harry couldn't believe the crowds around the bookstore. He hated crowds. 

"Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!." 

Harry frowned as Molly and Hermione dashed off. "Who?" He had looked at the list but Severus had given him a different list of books to read. Severus called the book list a bunch of fiction. Harry followed the Weasleys to the bookstore. Harry saw a golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth. He was smiling and winking at the camera. It was a picture. Hary saw a placard that declared: HERE TODAY! SIGNING COPIES OF HIS AUTOBIOGRAPHY, MAGICAL ME... GILDEROY LOCKHART!

Harry and the others thread their way through the chattering throng of middle-aged ladies and Hermione, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who was sitting down signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Molly patted her hair. 

"There he is!"

"Mum fancies him." 

For this, Molly gave Ron a jab in the shoulder. Harry was hard pressed to make a sarcastic comment. He could see other students were as bored as he was. Harry was bumped by a short man with a camera as he passed. "Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!"

Harry watched as soon as the short man said Daily Prophet that Lockhart looked up, flashed a smile. Lockhart did a quick scan of the crowd and seeing Harry locked his sights on Harry. "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Harry wanted to disappear as the crowd start to whisper excitedly as Lockhart dove forward and seized Harry's hand, pulling him toward the photographer. "Let go of me." 

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page. " Lockhart told Harry under his under his breath.

Harry glared and turned his head as the camera flashed. They only got the back of his head. He tried to pull away.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet's Bestseller List, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!"

As the crowd clapped, Lockhart caught the eye of a flunky and before Harry knew it, a towering stack of books was shoved into his arms. Harry was mortified and pulled free, finally as he mumbled a quiet "thank you." Harry was red with embarrassment. He dropped the books into Ginny's cauldron. "I'll buy my own." 

Ron was furious. "Bet you loved that, didn't you? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page. We don't need your books."

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!"

"Shut up, Ginny! It's between me and Harry. He didn't have to do that. He didn't have to make it worse by giving you the books."

"Ron, it's not a big deal. I just don't want them. Give them to someone else for I care." Harry hated how jealous Ron would get. 

"Weasley, grow up. It's not like he is asking your sister for her hand in marriage."

"Stuff it, Malfoy." 

"Silence, Draco! Mr. Potter glad to see you made it out of the Knockturn in one piece." 

"Yes, thanks to Draco." 

"Harry, you can't trust them. They are Death Eaters. You are the one who defeated You-Know-Who." 

Harry rolled his eye as Lucius looked at Ron for the first time. "Curious that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever."

"His name is Voldemort." Hermione stood next to Ron. Those within earshot gasped as Hermione uttered the word.

"You must be very brave, Miss, to dare speak his name. Or foolish." Lucius was watching Harry's reaction. It wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione stated. 

Lucius Malfoy found Hermione staring defiantly. You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded nervously. Lucius Malfoy could barely disguise his distaste for them. Arthur hurried over. "Ron! Harry! It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius." 

Harry noticed that Arthur was rather stiff and appeared to want to get away. 

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius reached into Ginny's cauldron, removed a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

Harry closed his eyes as did Draco. Everyone knew of the feud between the two families. Draco knew his father was egging Arthur Weasley into a confrontation.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."

Lucius glanced that the Grangers. "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Arthur moved to hit Lucius. Hagrid stepped forward, put a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Ignore 'im, Arthur." 

Arthur backed away. Lucius tossed Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron. "Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he followed his father out of the bookstore. Hagrid turned to Arthur. "No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family. 

Harry understood why those in Slytherin were the way they were. Everyone treated them like dirt.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Amid a neat line of cars, the Anglia sat at a decidedly odd angle, as if its driver were not the most skilled motorist. The Weasleys and Harry were already pushing large trolleys through King's Cross. They were late, which was something Harry didn't like. He glanced around and saw Agnes pointing to the large clock which read two minutes to eleven. 

"Oh dear! The train will be leaving at any moment! All together now!" Molly was trying to rush them along. Harry wondered where the need for speed was earlier. Hurrying, they raced to the platform. Quickly, Percy, Fred, and George strode briskly toward the stone barrier that divided the platforms and simply disappeared. 

"Ginny, you know what to do." 

Ginny, looked a bit nervous, rushed toward the barrier, closed her eyes and slid out and onto the other side. As she was gazing at the Hogwarts Express, her parents materialized on the other side. "Come, Ginny. We'll get you a seat." 

Ron glanced at the clock. "We better hurry."

Harry nodded, leaned into his trolley and, crash. He hit the barrier and bounced back into Ron. A guard glowered at them. "What in blazes d'you two think you're doing?"

Harry got up. "Sorry. Lost control of the trolley." He faced Ron. "Why can't we get through?" Harry was still a bit angry with Ron for his attitude in the bookstore but there wasn't much he could do. 

"I dunno. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason." Ron pressed his ear to the barrier. The clock chimed eleven. 

Harry wasn't going to rely on the Weasleys to get him to the train on time. "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it."

"Can't hear a thing." Ron had a sudden thought. "Harry. If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back."

"Maybe we should go wait by the car." They could give them a ride to the other platform. 

"The car!"

Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Harry and Ron dashed to the car, load their belongings into the Anglia's boot. "This is mad. We can't drive to Hogwarts."

"Who says we're driving?"

"You don't mean, Ron, no." There was no way he was getting into the flying car. 

"Look, who knows when Mum and Dad will get back. And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency. Least that's what Fred and George always say."

"No. You are also relying on information given to you by two pranksters." Harry liked the twins but he also wasn't stupid enough to trust anything those two told him. 

"We have to. You want to go to Hogwarts." 

"Yes, I do. However, there are other options, I'm sure." 

"I'm going. You would to if you were a true lion." Ron got into the car. Harry pulled his stuff out of the car as Ron started the car. Harry saw Ron tap his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbled to life. 

"Ron, don't." Harry warned but it was too late, Ron backed the car up and started driving away. Harry headed into the station. He saw the Weasleys heading toward him. They didn't see him so he hid until they exited the building. He went straight to Agnes. He explained what happened. 

______________________________________________________________

Everyone heard the sound of the engine. Everyone knew Ron was going to be arriving by a flying car. His parents were already at Hogwarts waiting for him. Before Dumbledore could stop it, all the students and staff exited the Great Hall. They heard Ron rake the gears of the car as it hurtled madly toward the castle. The Anglie lurched up and barely cleared the castle wall. The car groaned as it lurched downward. 

"He is heading for the Whomping Willow." A few students exclaimed at the same time. Everyone winched when the car met the tree. The car was balanced on the highest limb. The tree wasn't happy with its visitor and smashed a smaller limb into the car. When that didn't work the tree used a bigger branch and pulled back, curled into itself, and came lashing forward toward the car like a massive fish. THWUMP!

The Anglia tilted crazily, slid backward, and free fell through the air and landed on the lower grid of the branches. The tree began to pummel the car from all sides. Windows shatter, heavy dents appear on the roof. The car fell again, slamming heavily to the ground. Instantly the tree's lower branches shot through the front and rear windscreens and gaining purchase started to shake the car back and forth. The tree pitched the car into the air. As the Anglia slammed down again, bobbing on it squealing shocks the engine burbles back to life. As the branches, as one, rear back, getting ready for one last punishing blow, the car started to shot backward. The branches pummel the tread-marked ground. 

Safely clear, the door flew open, the seat tip sideways, and Ron was ejected. As he hit the ground, his trunk flew out of the boot. Taillights blazing angrily, the battered car sped off, fishtailing into the Dark Forest.

Everyone heard a tremendous groan as the Whomping Willow assumed its natural form, waiting for its next victim. Dumbledore gets the students back into the school as Molly fetched her son.

___________________________________________________

Harry had been down in Severus office. Ron had been in a rotten mood last night and blamed Harry for his problems. Severus had given him some assignments to keep him busy yesterday as they waited for the train to arrive. Harry was turning them in. He was heading to the library when he saw Mr. Filch. He saw the man put an envelope in his pocket but it slipped to the floor. Mr. Filch was walking away. Harry picked the envelope up. He read KWIKSPELL. A CORRESPONDENCE COURSE IN BEGINNER'S MAGIC." It was addressed to "MR. ARGUS FILCH." 

"Mr. Filch. You dropped this."

Filch turned, eyed the envelope with embarrassment. He snatched it from Harry's hand stuffing it in his pocket. 

"If you want help, I will help. I only learned about magic last year but I will do what I can." Harry looked around. "I won't tell anyone."

Filch eyed him for several seconds but gave in when Mrs. Norris was wrapping herself around Harry's leg. "Thank you. I have Sunday afternoons off to work on it."

Harry smiled. "See you Sunday." He headed back to his common room.  
_____________________________________________________________________

As Harry and Ron entered the greenhouse, Seamus, Neville, and several other Gryffindors hovered nearby. "Detention. On the first day?" Neville was a bit surprised. 

"That must be some kind of record." Seamus laughed.

"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got, Ron."

"I should think you'd mind your own business." Ron was still upset about his broken wand.

They glared at each other until Professor Sprout started the lesson on Mandrakes. 

______________________________________________________

It was lunch time and Harry was starving. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione had her nose buried in Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Ron was running gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand. He was shaking his head grimly. "Say it. I'm doomed."

Harry wasn't sure what he was talking about as he hadn't been paying attention to Ron. "You're doomed." Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light. He blinked and found a small boy standing before him with a camera. 

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet you." 

"They're for my dad, the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic until we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental."

"Imagine that." Ron's voice held a hint of jealousy again. 

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you?"

Harry glanced at Ron. Ron looked positively homicidal. Mercifully, just then, owls flew into the Hall. Harry noticed that Ginny was sitting apart from the others and was writing in a small black book.

______________________________________________________  


Gilderoy Lockhart paced before the class. Hermione and the girls hung on his every word. Harry and Ron eyed the large, covered cage that was rattling mysteriously on his desk. "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Lockhart waited for some laughter. A few students smile weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in." Lockhart began to circulate papers.

Harry and Ron examined the questions. "Look at these questions. They're all about him." Ron whispered.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?" Ron didn't think it was the smiling award.

Harry frowned. "When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?" Harry looked up. The man was nuts. What was it with Dumbledore and crazy?

"You have thirty minutes. Start...now"

40 minutes later:

Lockhart rifled through the completed exams. "Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl."

Hermione beamed. Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens. "Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

Harry felt with all the portraits that Lockhart had of himself that the man feared someone not looking at him. With a showman's flair, Lockhart turned slowly to the cage. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."

A pale Neville drew back. Ron leaned forward. Lockhart let the tension build, then whipped off the cover. Inside the cage are several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus' voice filled the room.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart making it sound like they were deadly creatures. Unable to control himself, Seamus snorted with laughter. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart flung open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books. Two seized Neville by the ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart brandishing his wand. "Peskipiski Pesternomi!" The spell has absolutely no effect. A particularly obnoxious pixie makes a face, seized Lockhart's wand, and tossed it out the window. Lockhart joined the stampede to the door. "I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."

The door slammed shut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started blinking. Ron swatted a pixie gnawing his ear. "What do we do now?"

"Immobilus!" Harry and Hermione yell together. The pixies freeze in midair. Neville fell with a plop onto Lockhart's desk. He was shaken but unhurt. Fresh from the Pixies, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville walked down the hall. Hair askew. Robes shredded.

"Can you believe him?" Ron couldn't believe a professor just ran from the room.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience."

"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry was going to show this memory to Severus.

"Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done."

"You mean he says he's done." Ron snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...peeps question for you...Tom got the diary when he was 16. How? He was dirt poor, the orphanage wouldn't have given him one back then never mind with embossed letters....

Harry passed quickly through the lengthening shadows of the empty corridor when he heard it. A voice. 

"Blood. I smell blood."

Harry stopped cold, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Let me rip you. Let me kill you."

Harry stepped to the wall, playing his fingers along the stone, then began walking, slowly at first, then more quickly, as if following something, moving faster and faster, rounding the corner and coming face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione was a bit surprised to see Harry.

"Did you hear it?" Harry needed to tell Severus. He hoped it something Dumbledore was doing.

Ron was puzzled, he looked around. "Hear what?"

"That voice." Harry couldn't hear it now but he knew he heard it.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione looked around the corridor.

Harry's eyes darted around. "I heard it first on my way back to the common room from Snape's detention."

"Kill. Time to kill."

As Harry stiffened, Hermione and Ron studied him curiously. "It's moving. I think it's going to kill." Harry took off to find Severus. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance but follow.

Harry dashed madly, taking the steps three at a time as he ran down them. He glanced around before knocking on Severus' door. He wasn't surprised by the quick admittance into Severus' quarters. "Severus, I heard a voice talking about killing."

"Where?" Severus believed Dumbledore was up to his games.

"I was almost to the common room. It was by the corner to the portrait."

Severus looked at the clock. It was past curfew. "I will walk you back and see what is happening."

Severus and Harry started walked and on the second floor. "This is where I last heard it."

"Let me see if verify with Myrtle that she or another ghost aren't creating problems." When they reach the washroom. "Stay here, she is a bit of a pill."

Harry stood by the door. He couldn't hear anything. He peered down and saw water was oozing over the stone floor and surrounding his shoes. His own reflection appeared in the water and behind it, undulating like a dream, words formed.

"Harry, what are you doing?" A huffing Hermione asked. Ron was trying to also catch his breath.

Harry pointed. Shimmering on the wall were the words he saw reflected in the water.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened?" Hermione sounded excited at something new to research.

"What's that? Hanging underneath?" Ron pointed.

"That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." Harry was horrified. The cat was actually a sweet cat once you knew her.

The cat hung stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes opened and blank. Harry's eyes shifted to the adjacent window. He noticed that near the topmost pane, spiders scuttled up a silvery thread, fighting to get through a crack on the glass.

"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that, Harry? Ron?"

Ron was backing away. "I don't like spiders."

Suddenly, the stairwell was alive with voices and seconds later, dozens of students stream forth, chattering. They were heading to their Astronomy class. The students stop seeing the wall and, standing before it Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A thudding silence falls. Then Draco pushed forward, eyed the wall, and grinned nastily.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco's eyes find Hermione, just as Filch appeared.

Severus informed Harry that Draco was expected to act a certain way at school. A lot of it had to do with the Death Eater's children.

"What's going on here? Go on now! Make way." Filch stopped dead seeing his cat. "Mrs. Norris." He rounded on Ron. "You, you've murdered my cat. I'll kill you, I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore marched forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. Seeing the wall, Dumbledore's face darkened. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Everyone except you three."

As the corridor emptied, Dumbledore stepped to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removed Mrs. Norris.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her, probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography."

"She's not dead, Argus. She's been petrified." Dumbledore handed the cat to her owner.

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her."

No one was listening to Lockhart.

"But how she's been petrified. I cannot say."

Filch pointed at Ron. "Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm -- I'm a Squib."

"It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris. I was with Hermione. Harry was the one who was all by himself."

Harry gave a slight shake of his head to Severus as Severus asked the silent question about mentioning that Harry had been with Severus.

"Rubbish, it was you." Filch growled.

"If I might, Headmaster." The others turned, watched Severus separate from the shadows. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I don't recall seeing Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, they were helping me answer my fan mail. Harry, had a detention with someone else he informed me. "

As Severus' lip curled in disgust, Hermione jumped in. "That's why Ron and I went looking for Harry, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said-"

Severus wondered if the two idiots realized that Harry knew they tossing Harry to the lions. Ron passed the blame quickly to Harry and now Hermione was adding more fuel to the fire. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We were heading back to the common room and found Mrs. Norris." Ron quickly spoke.

Severus eyed Ron coldly, knowing the boy was lying. Harry glanced at Dumbledore and found him studying him. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." Dumbledore dismissed everyone.

"So what is a Squib?" Harry hadn't asked Filch why he was studying magic. Harry was also a bit angry at Ron and Hermione but knew he could do nothing as of right now. He needed to find a way to dump the two of them.

"A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own. It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It's also why he hates students so much. He's bitter."

Harry wondered where Ron got that theory from.

"Harry, this voice, you said you heard in on the way back from your detention."

Harry realized Hermione was ready for another adventure and was going to use this as a starting point. "Yes." Harry could see the wheels turning in Hermione's brain. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"'Course we do. It's just, it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified."

Harry wondered what he did in a past life to deserve friends like these two. "I can't explain it, it was scary." He frowned. "D'you think I should've told them, Dumbledore and the others, I mean."

"Are you mad!" Ron looked shocked at the idea of Harry telling Dumbledore.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

_________________________________________________________________________

McGonagall stood before the class. Resting on the desk in front of each student was a different animal. "Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets." She tapped the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigured into a beautiful crystal water goblet. "Now, who would like to go first? Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded his reluctant acceptance. He tapped his rat, Scabbers, who turned into a goblet with a tail.

"You must replace that wand, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall knew it wasn't going to happen soon. Ron nodded sheepishly, looked at his broken wand. McGonagall saw Hermione's raised hand and her untouched animal. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Yes, the girl had her next research project for the next great adventure. A hush fell over the class.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger, not myths nor the history of them."

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is disturbing."

Draco regarded Hermione with chilly amusement. He had already explained to Harry about how he had to act against muggle-born and half-bloods if he wanted to survive in Slytherin house.

McGonagall considered Hermione's question for a long moment, then nodded. "Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who?" Ron's voice carried as he meant it to be heard by the Slytherin's in the class.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione now regretted that she asked, well, a little bit.

"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione was making a mental list of things to research.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home to a monster."

Ron's eyes shifted. Draco sat calmly, smiling to himself. Harry wanted to laugh. He wondered if Draco was trying to win an award for best actor. Draco told Harry he was going to milk this heir business.

___________________________________________________

Harry, Hermione, and Ron thread their way through the teeming corridor. Up ahead, Draco walked with Crabbe and Goyle.

"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron watched Draco.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell McGonagall's worried? All the teachers are." Hermione wanted to go to the library and start researching.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means-" Ron hated all Slytherins.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?"

Ron, in mock puzzlement, looked at Draco as he spoke. "Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum."

Hermione seeing Draco ahead. "If you're talking about him -"

"Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Ron was heading into full rant mode regarding all Slytherins and his favorite target, Draco.

"I heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry agreed with that. He was thankful he didn't listen to these two.

"Hermione. look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries. Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Ron wanted dirt on the Malfoy family.

"No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous."

"When do we start?" Ron nudged Harry to see if he would agree. Harry kept walking. Idiots.

_______________________________________________________

Hermione plopped down next to Harry. "We found the potion. It's called The Poly-juice Potion. Properly brewed the Poly-juice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another."

"So we can drink some of this stuff and we can turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron pulled the book to him.

"Yes."

"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything!"

Harry needed better friends as he listened to these two. They hadn't even asked him and were already planning on him joining them. They were going to be in for a surprise. This new adventure had been their ongoing discussion for over a week already and they still didn't notice his lack of response or questions.

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too."

"Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it." Ron made a nasty face. "How long will it take to make?"

"A month." Hermione looked at the directions for brewing the potion.

"A month? But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin. He could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." Ron was in a bit of a panic.

"You didn't have to tell me that."

________________________________________________

Hermione and Ron dragged Harry to the Quidditch stadium. He had planned on doing some of the work that Severus had assigned him while the game was occurring. It wasn't often he could get away from his lousy friends. Hermione sat on one side of him and Hagrid was on the other. Ron was on the other side of Hermione.

"Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms."

At Hagrid's words, Harry noticed that Ron's face was red, a sign that the boy was mad. Ron was staring at the Slytherin team members as if taking Slytherin's dominance in the game personally. Suddenly a bludger is heading toward Harry.

George swooped down, batted it away from Harry and the crowd. The bludger stops mid-air and started toward Harry again. Harry started running. "Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a rogue bludger!"

Ron instinctively drew his wand, began to point it at Harry and the bludger when Hermione's hand interceded. She glanced knowingly at his fractured wand. "You're joking, right? Besides, even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry."

Harry saw something gold appear over his shoulder he isn't sure what is chasing him now. He kept running. The bludger hit him on his right, spinning him around and as he opened his mouth to scream something flew into it. He fell to the ground. The bludger was about to land on him when he heard "Finite Incantatem!"

The bludger hung briefly in the air. Slowly ceased spinning. Dropped heavily to the pitch. Harry exhaled, sending the gold thing onto the ground. Relieved, only to recall the searing pain in his arm. As concerned faces swim above him, one particular face pushed through the others.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."

"No, no, not you."

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit."

Lockhart twirled his wand, Harry braced himself, but nothing. Harry blinked, looked up, he saw the faces, which now included Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, looked horror-stricken.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is the bones are no longer broken."

"Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones at all!" Hagrid was staring at the flat piece of skin that was Harry's arm.

Harry finally looked. His arm looked like an empty rubber glove.

_____________________________________________

Ron, standing by Harry's bed with Hermione, grinned. The officials were looking in the rulebook to see if Harry catching the snitch counted for a win for Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione were watching Madam Pomfrey put out a steaming beaker full of liquid from a bottle of Skele-Gro. "He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione interrupted Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business."

Harry frowned. He was never going to another game in his life. He took the steaming cup and drank. He grimaced.

"Well, what did you expect pumpkin juice? Now out with all of you. This boy has thirty-three bones to regrow. "

__________________________________________________

Harry fidgeted in the darkness, half-asleep, then his eyelids fluttered slowly opened. Harry began to scan the area. From the shadows that clung to the ceiling to the lattice-work of moonlight that burned softly on the walls around him. He could feel something, he sensed it, something was here. A presence, he jumped a bit when five bandaged fingers began to sponge his brow. Harry bolted upright. "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby warned him. Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train."

Harry pushed the sponge away. "It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through!"

"Indeed yes, sir. Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway."

"You nearly got Ron expelled."

"Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see."

"Your bludger? You made that bludger chase after me?"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir." Dobby waggled his fingers. "Dobby had to iron his hands."

"You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby or I might strangle you!"

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." Dobby smiled.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin." Dobby blew his nose on the filthy pillowcase he wore.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?"

"This, sir? 'Tis a mark of the house elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. The family is careful not to pass Dobby so much as a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Dobby's ears quivered, detecting footsteps. "Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself!"

"Repeat itself? You mean, this has happened before?" Harry needed to speak to Severus. He hoped Dumbledore didn't plan all this. He also needed to find a way to get rid of a crazy house-elf. Why were all the crazies attracted to him?

Dobby seized the Skele-Gro and beat himself about the head. "Tell me, Dobby? When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?" Harry knew Hogwarts had house-elves and sadly, knew Dumbledore didn't care if he was hurt.

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."

"Who is it? Tell me!" Harry wished he could have had a peaceful year. He was never going to understand the desire for adventures and leaping into anything before thinking. He just could do without a crazy house-elf.

Shadows flickered beyond the curtain encircling Harry's bed. Harry slumped down. He saw a flash of something and saw Dumbledore, in a nightcap, and McGonagall, in a tartan robe. He closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be dragged into this mess.

________________________________________________

"Where?" Harry had used another detention with Severus to escape the Idiotic Duo and their brewing session.

"In the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Hermione picked it because no one ever goes in there. The place is a dump. Cracked mirrors, chipped sinks, there is even a ghost. It's Myrtle." Ron couldn't wait for their next adventure.

At the name, Harry knew where they were making the potion. Severus had said the same things about the bathroom.

"I told her how the Chamber of Secrets was opened before. Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it."

Ron was actually speaking in a low voice which surprised Harry. Harry didn't think the boy knew how to be deceitful. "Hermione is excited about the dueling club." Harry changed the subject.

__________________________________________________________

Harry sighed. The Dueling Club was having its first meeting in the Great Hall. A huge golden stage had been erected. He watched Lockart strut atop of it. The man reminded him of a cross between Dumbledore and a peacock with his colorful robes and poncy attitude.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

The boy next to Harry, Justin Finch Fletchley turned to Harry. "That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap." He offered his hand. "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff."

"Yes, he's something. Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns." Justin grinned agreeably, looked back to the stage, where Professor Snape had joined Lockhart.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Harry hoped Severus cleaned the man's clock as Ron whispered: "what's the fun in that?"

Lockhart and Snape faced each other and bowed. They turned, walked ten paces, then spun, their wands poised like swords. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Harry was eyeing Severus. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"One-two-three --"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus' voice rang out. A dazzling flash of scarlet light burst forth and blasted Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione reminded Harry of Molly Weasley for a second with her concern over someone famous.

Numerous males answered. "Who cares?"

Lockhart rose unsteadily. "Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Lockhart took his wand from Hermione. "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy."

Harry snorted. Severus would have wiped the floor with the idiot. Harry had a flash of a thought pass through his mind. The wizarding world had a lot of idiots in it.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

Harry could see the subtle hint that the word Professor was used in place of calling Lockhart a dunderhead.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Harry should have known the idiot would select him. Lockhart selected him for everything.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps." Severus knew that Harry and Draco would enjoy that.

Draco and Harry eyed each other. It seemed it was Harry's turn to play his own role in the acting company. They took their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each other.

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish." Not the best comeback but what else was a naive Gryffindor to say. They turned, walked ten paces, then whirled with their wands poised.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. You are only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -"

Draco fired early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light. He jumped up, pointed his wand and "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Draco dead in the stomach. He doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart screamed from the sidelines.

"Serpensortia!"

To Harry's horror, the tip of Draco's wand exploded and a long black snake slithered forth. Severus stepped forward to get control of the situation. He hadn't expected a snake from Draco. He was going to have to work on that boy's temper. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me!" Lockhart flicked his wand. A loud bang sounded and the snake flew into the air. Hissing in rage when it landed, it slithered straight toward Justin. Students start screaming. Harry, oddly calm as he stared at the snake. He started to approach the snake when Severus banished it.

_______________________________________________________

Severus guided Harry to his private research lab. Severus held a snake in front of Harry. Harry watched it closely. ~Hello, beautiful.~

~Hello, you have a rat for me?~ The snake was just a common rat snake.

"Harry, look at me."

Severus' voice floated over to Harry. Harry looked up. "Yes?"

"You're a Parselmouth." Severus put the snake back into her home. He dropped a rat in the glass enclosure for her.

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes." Severus feared if this information got out. Dumbledore would use it as another reason for Harry to be the Savior. Others would link him to the Dark Lord and assume Harry to be evil. Some might even think he was Voldemort or even Voldemort's son.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry blew it off. It wasn't a big deal.

"No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." Severus explained why he was concerned. He explained how Dumbledore would use it. How the wizarding world might view Harry. How the Death Eaters might react. Some would want to kill him while others would expect him to be the Dark Lord.

"Merlin. He would. Perhaps you and Draco can help me learn to control it. I can't tell when I'm speaking it and if I look at a snake, I speak it."

"I will speak to Draco. He wanted me to pass on his apologies for the duel. He was expected to act like that."

"I know. I looked at it that Draco and I are two actors out in Hogwarts."

"I will pass on the analogy. Now, let me see your assignments."

__________________________________________________________

"Ron, aren't you worried about your sister?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the common room.

Harry had noticed how the girl was always tired, pale and writing in a small black book. "No. If she had a problem she would go to one of us, Percy and me before the twins."

Harry was going to mention it to Severus.

___________________________________________________

Harry was watching Hedwig fly as he approached Hagrid. He wasn't expecting to see the giant outside the entrance of Hogwarts. Hagrid was covered in snow and a dead rooster was dangling from his hand.

"All righ', Harry?"

"Hagrid, what're you doing here?"

Hagrid held up the rooster. "Second one killed this term. Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Need Dumbledore's permission ter put a charm round the hen-coop. Yeh sure yeh're all righ', Harry?"

Harry wondered what the man was talking about. "I'm fine. I'd better get going. I've got a lot of studying."

Harry entered Hogwarts and slowly walked up the stairs to his common room. Up ahead, in the light of a flickering torch, something dark laid. A windowpane rattled in the wind and the torch went out. Harry stepped closer and found Justin-Finch-Fletchley. He was lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock on his frozen face. Nearby, an inert Nearly Headless Nick floated, body teeming with black smoke. Kneeling, Harry noticed a trail of spiders scuttling away from Justin's body and out the loose window pane. Harry suddenly sensed someone was watching him. He turned his head. Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"Professor, I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter. Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?"

Harry's eyes shifted. Filch was lurking in the shadows beyond McGonagall. Filch looked at Harry but stepped forward.

As McGonagall led Harry away, Harry looked back. Filch was staring at Justin and Nick.

____________________________________________________________

McGonagall marched Harry down to an ugly stone gargoyle. "Sherbet lemon."

The gargoyle springs to life, its wings opened. Professor McGonagall stepped aside. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She ushered Harry inside.

It's an elevator. The gargoyle's wing close. Harry rose to an upper floor. Harry stepped out of the gargoyle's embrace and entered a large, circular room. Three strange silver instruments whirled quietly. On a nearby shelf, the Sorting Hat sat. Harry cast a wary eye at the past headmasters snoozing in the portraits around him. In the last portrait, the headmaster is awake, reading a book. He was Professor Dippet.

Harry approached the Sorting Hat, glanced around, placed it atop his head.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering if-"

"I put you in the right house? Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year you would have done well in Slytherin."

Harry stripped the hat off, tossed it back onto the shelf. He wished he had gone to Slytherin. Harry heard a gagging sound, he turned and found an old decrepit bird sitting on a golden perch. It wobbled, then burst into flames. Dumbledore entered as Harry looked horror stuck at the dead bird. "I couldn't do anything. He just caught fire." What was it with dead birds today?

"About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time. Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes."

Harry looked to the floor. The ashes swirled and a baby Fawkes poked out his wrinkled head, blinked through the dust.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Just then, Hagrid, still clutching the dead rooster, burst through the door. "It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore! I was talkin' ter 'im jus' before that kid was found. It can't've bin 'im!"

"Hagrid."

"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic."

"Hagrid! I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone."

"Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then."

As Hagrid exited, Harry looked at Dumbledore, wonder why he was here if Dumbledore didn't believe it was him. "You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No, Harry. But I must ask you is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?" Dumbledore was waiting for an answer.

Harry debated with himself. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell the crazy man. "No, Professor. Nothing."

_________________________________________________________

Students drift into the snow with their trunks. Harry can't wait to get to Agnes'. It's been a rough few months. He wanted to relax. Ron and Hermione were mad at him for leaving for the Yule holiday. Harry couldn't understand why they were remaining. They had families that cared about them. Hermione mentioned research.

____________________________________________________

"No. You never asked. If you did, I would have told you no." Harry was sitting on his bed in the dorm. "It will bring nothing but trouble. Crabbe and Goyle aren't bright but even they will tell someone if you tie them up."

"He's right, Ron." Neville stood in the doorway. "Snape will kill you if he finds out you and Hermione brewed a potion, never mind, going into Slytherin common room."

"It's done and we are going to find the answers. You two cowards can remain here." Ron stormed out of the dorm.

"If we go to McGonagall, he will know it was us and make our lives hell." Neville sat down on his bed.

"I know. I have a detention. So I better go." Harry headed straight for Severus' office.

______________________________________________________________

"I can't believe it." Ron did a running jump onto his bed.

"What happened?" Neville knew someone had to ask.

"Snape bagged us. He walked into the common room with Crabbe and Goyle while we were still them. He marched us up to Dumbledore and they waited for the potion to wear off."

"Talk about busted." Dean had heard from Neville and Harry what Hermione and Ron were planning on doing.

"Yes, now we have to pay back the money for the ingredients as well as a month of detentions with him or Filch." Ron couldn't believe their luck.

"I warned you." Harry loved that he could say that.

"Shut it." Ron snapped. "We need to find out who the heir is."

The boys didn't bother listening to Ron.

_________________________________________________________________

Ron and Harry were walking by the second-floor bathroom. They could see a great flood of water coming from the girl's bathroom. They could hear Myrtle moaning. "I'll go and get Filch. She must have flooded it again."

Harry watched Ron head down the stairs. He entered the bathroom. Huge, wracking moans echo off of the dreary tile. All the taps are running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. As Harry stepped to the last cubicle, Myrtle spun accusingly.

"Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry actually liked the ghost if you could ignore her obsession with the toilet.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"Who threw it at you anyway?" Harry knew to stay away from asking her what she was really doing.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head."

Harry saw a small black book on the floor. He picked it up. It felt weird. He knew it was what Ginny had been writing in. He would be visiting Severus.

________________________________________________________

Harry handed the journal over to Severus. Severus ran a bunch of scans on the journal. It was loaded with magic. Severus opened the journal and on the first page, embossed letters spelled out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Severus stepped away from the diary and went into the kitchenette. He returned with a small glass bowl. He placed the journal into the bowl, cast a few protective spells on it. He carried the bowl into his research lab.

Harry waited for Severus to return. "Glad I didn't write in it."

"The journal is loaded with dark magic. I will need to research what type but it is now rendered harmless." Severus was looking down the list of spells on the journal. Some of the spells were outdated by a good decade or two. So that meant the journal was old. He remembered the name from somewhere but he would have to research it.

"Ginny was writing in it. I'm hoping she will go back to normal now. Well, normal for her." Harry didn't like how stalkerish the girl was.

"Indeed. I will see if Draco can get a few books from his father's library. If I ask for them, he would wonder why. How are you doing with the two dunderheads?"

"Good, I'm forming friendships with the other boys in my dorm." Harry found his friendship with Draco more fulfilling. He could be himself with Draco.

"Draco mentioned an idea. I think it would be agreeable. He would like to set up a time each week for you, him, Blaize, and Theo to work on spells and other things that Dumbledore won't teach. I have an area that would work if you are interested."

"I would love it." Harry gave Severus a huge smile. Draco and Severus had informed Harry that Theo and Blaise were Draco's true best friends and that Goyle and Crabbe were his father's idea.

"I will make the arrangements."

_____________________________________________________________

Harry was heading inside with Ron and Hermione. They had been visiting Hagrid, who informed them that no more roosters had been killed.

Neville, seeing them, ran up. "Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come."

The three of them follow Neville into the boys' dorm. Harry's space was a disaster. His trunk riffled, drawers were flung open. His bedclothes were strewn on the floor, parchment was scattered all over the floor, and a bottle of ink was dripping off of his desk.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something. Might be a crazed fan." Ron's jealousy reared its head.

"I'm not sure about that. I don't have anything missing. At least, I don't think I do." Harry summoned a house-elf to help him clean up the mess.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry wasn't sure why he was being dragged to the Quidditch Stadium. He had promised himself he wouldn't attend another match. Ron spied Ginny on the staircase. "Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?"

Ginny looked up, startled, then shook her head and exited. Harry knew she didn't have the journal. Her color was better but the girl was still acting weird.

"I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day. It must be a girl thing." Ron dodged the smack that Hermione aimed at him.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaize were sitting on some comfortable bean bag chairs in the classroom that Severus had created for their use. Severus placed the parchment of spells he discovered on the journal. "Tonight, I want you to research these spells. Their counters if they have them or even if a potion can destroy the spell work. It will be an ongoing research project that you can do outside of the room if you have some private time to do it. No one is to know of this. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." The four boys answered. Some of the books were ones that Theo, Blaize, and Draco had asked their parents for. Severus had provided several of his own, as well as check out some from the Restricted Section of the Library, and raided from Dumbledore's bookcase.

They were going to meet three times a week. One night would be about practicals, one night would be lessons, another night would be research or question and answer time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry looked at the trophy case. He saw his father's name and began to look to see if his mother's name was in the case. He saw Tom Marvolo Riddle on a trophy. Harry headed to the library and began to look in the Hogwarts archives for 1943. He read it and closed the book. He asked Ms. Pince if she could copy the entry for him and she did.

___________________________________________

Severus read the information. "It was Hagrid. He was expelled and his wand snapped. However, I do not believe the man capable of killing anyone."

"I spoke to Hagrid. He mentioned that Dumbledore hired him after that. I discovered something interesting while I was thinking. It was Myrtle that was killed." Harry laid down the piece of parchment that had Tom Marvolo Riddle written out on it. "Look." Underneath the name, the words I am Voldemort were written.

"Dumbledore." Severus cursed. "He always calls him Tom but it's a common name, so I didn't think anything of it. He knows that trophy is in the case. He knows Weasley did a detention cleaning it."

"What do you think he wants to have happened this year?" Harry had already told Severus about how strange Ginny Weasley had been acting but also the return of her color since she didn't have the journal any longer.

"We need to destroy that journal. I will research it. I will give you a detention tomorrow so that the five of us can meet and destroy that journal. I have been brewing a potion for just such an opportunity."

____________________________________________________

The five of them stood over a cast iron cauldron inside a bigger cast iron cauldron, which was on a thick granite slab. Severus had put up numerous protective barriers and they were all wearing protective gear. Severus had made sure that the journal couldn't hear them. "The potion is very caustic. It will eat through the first cauldron and part of the second one."

Two nights ago, Blaize had a letter from his mother. He had been asking her questions about what they knew about the journal. She had arrived three weeks ago, to take a Vow of Silence regarding the information they would be discussing. They had informed her of everything they knew. The letter from two nights ago, explained that she believed the journal to be a Horcrux and why.

"It will destroy a Horcrux?" Draco and the rest of them read what was required to make a Horcrux. None of them could believe anyone would do that to another being.

"Yes. Ms. Zambini was able to confirm it for me." Severus removed the stopper off of the golden potion. He had asked Fawkes for some tears. Dumbledore believed he was working on a new healing potion. Technically, it was a healing potion in a way. He was healing someone's soul.

Severus poured the golden potion. BOOM!. The sound was deafening. The room filled with black smoke as a loud screech rendered through the air. A black cloud formed into a person and dove for Harry before it disappeared. No one noticed as they were all on the floor, coughing and wheezing. Slowly they got up and looked into the melted cauldron. The journal had a huge hole in the middle as well as one of the cauldrons.

No one spoke as they cleaned up.

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron into an alcove. Hermione read to them the piece of paper that she tore from a book to Ron. "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it."

"This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk."

"Yes, but why didn't anyone die? It says it's deadly." Hermione frowned as she contemplated this, then caught their reflection in the window opposite. "Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, so he couldn't die again."

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or something reflective on her, Hermione." Harry hoped the girl would not push the issue. Nothing had happened since they destroyed the journal.

"The water... there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection." Hermione scanned the page again. "The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen."

Hermione answered that too. "Pipes."

Aghast, Ron sputtered out. "Pipes? It's using the plumbing."

"Yes, and I think it explains Myrtle. She died fifty years ago, in a bathroom."

Suddenly McGonagall's voice filled wafted through the school. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor. Immediately."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to go past the second-floor corridor to get to the dorm. They saw McGonagall standing before the desecrated wall, surrounded by the rest of the staff. They crept up the stairwell.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart burst in cheerily. "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"Just the man we wanted to see. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Severus was going to enjoy watching the chicken worm his way out of this.

"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"D-did I? I don't recall."

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legendary." McGonagall was going to have to see if Dumbledore had any idea on what to do exactly.

"V-very well. I'll -- I'll be in my office, getting -- getting ready."

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened."

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout's voice was filled with concern.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ron's knees gave way. As Harry caught him, the staff scattered, revealing what was written on the wall: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

A very upset Ron walked with desperate purpose. "She knew something. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That's why she was taken. I mean, she was is -- a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."

Hermione pulled Ron toward the Defense corridor. "C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know and he can save Ginny."

"D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know-"

Harry slowly backed away. "I'm going to see if I can find the Headmaster. He will be needed." Harry didn't give them a chance to delay him as he took off. He needed to find Severus.

___________________________________________

Harry pulled Severus into an alcove as he saw the man heading toward Dumbledore's office. "Sorry, but it's important. Hermione and Ron are going to go with Lockhart to save Ginny."

Severus growled. Save him from idiotic Gryffindors. He knew Lockhart wasn't going to do anything. "I know where the Chamber is. It's in the second-floor bathroom where Myrtle is. There is one faucet handle with a snake on it. I will open the Chamber before the rest of the staff destroys the entrance. I was on my way to tell Dumbledore what I discovered."

"Won't he wonder how you could open it and close it?" Harry had been working on his parseltongue skills.

"No, I had you say open and close, remember? I record it and I have been practicing saying those two words. I used a few of the snakes and they obeyed. I will just tell him I learned the words from the Dark Lord. So that means that you need to head to your dorm."

______________________________________________________________

Ron and Hermione trudged back into the common room. Hermione had been crying while Ron looked relieved. "Ron?" Percy had been looking for him and Ginny. "Where is Ginny?"

"She is in the infirmary, recovering." Ron wanted to say more but had been forbidden by Dumbledore.

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape rescued her from the monster, which is now dead." Hermione couldn't believe her night. Lockhart was a fraud. His books were works of fictions. The man stole his stories from others. It would be the paper in a few days.

______________________________________

Harry made his way to Severus' quarters. Draco, Theo, Blaize would be there waiting for him as well as Severus. Severus had tea and biscuits ready for when he arrived. Once everyone was comfortable, Severus began to explain what happened.

"Dumbledore believes that Ms. Weasley was possessed by the Dark Lord. However, I believe due to her months of writing in that journal that the Horcrux was able to form a connection. Since the journal wrote back, it formed a stronger connection. We know the man is still alive, out there. We found a golem down there next to her body with the makings of a very dark ritual that would have killed Ms. Weasley while forming a new body for the Dark Lord. The Basilisk was killed as it followed the orders of the Dark Lord."

"So was he like a ghost?" Theo asked.

"Yes in a way, as he drained her power, he was taking the solid form from the golem to create a new body for himself. His sixteen-year-old self." Severus had been a bit freaked out seeing a sixteen-year-old Dark Lord. If the man had succeeded, his looks and charm would have drawn him a lot of followers.

"How many Horcruxes did Ms. Zambini say he might have created?" Draco wondered if his father had anything to do with it. He knew the man didn't want the Dark Lord returned and had been trying to get rid of anything associated to the Dark Lord. His father had a public image and a private one.

"She is checking into it. She is trying to find some books on soul magic but it's a banned subject here in Britain." Severus had read the book about Harpo, the Foul. It wasn't a pleasant story. "The interesting thing is that Ms. Weasley has no idea where the journal came from. She found it in her cauldron."

"Wait, she didn't know anything about it. Had no idea where it came from. Didn't she wonder why it wrote back to her? She has two twin brothers who are known pranksters. She comes from a magical family, why would she trust something like that?" Harry didn't even open the journal.

"Excellent questions which I wanted to ask but Dumbledore just brushed everything aside. He later explained how he taught Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was his first contact with the magical world. However, Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a long lecture about writing in the book, it had been an issue before, it seems." Severus saw the four boys eyes widen. They understood what Severus was telling them. They would be researching Tom Marvolo Riddle and Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts?" All four boys asked at once.

"Will remain open. Dumbledore is on his way to get Hagrid released. Now, plans for the summer."

_____________________________________________________

Harry stood in the shadows as he saw Lucius Malfoy dragging Dobby by the ear. He stepped out. "Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" He could see Dumbledore heading toward them.

Dobby nodded, chagrined. Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

"Dobby has been trying to help me this past year." Harry ducked back into the shadows as Dumbledore approached them. He didn't want to deal with Dumbledore.

"So! You've returned!" Lucius had hoped he had gotten rid of the man once and for all.

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore gave them a wry smile. "Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."

Harry wished Lucius wasn't so blatant in his schemes. Dumbledore was too well-liked by people to do anything against him.

"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified."

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. It appears he possessed a student using a dark ritual. She mentioned a journal but no one seems to be able to locate it. We were able to stop a very dark ritual just in the nick of time."

Lucius stared at Dumbledore. "Come Dobby. We're leaving." Lucius headed down the corridor.

Once Dumbledore turned away, Harry began to follow Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy." Harry called before Lucius could get out of Hogwarts.

Lucius turned. "Mr. Potter." Lucius looked Harry up and down.

Harry arched a brow. Harry forced a bit of his magic out as Lucius' tried to have his flow over him. "Really?"

Lucius pulled his magic back. "Dobby, you will remain with Mr. Potter, you will protect him. You are now his." Lucius turned and left before Harry could respond.

Harry looked at Dobby. "Not what I expected."

"Dobby is now Harry Potter's. Dobby will take great care of Harry Potter. Dobby will go and pack his stuff for the train." Dobby popped away.

Harry wasn't sure what just happened. He had done what Severus had shown him to keep threats away from him.

________________________________________________

Fear and suspicion banished, the House tables abuzz with excitement and anticipation, all except the Slytherins, who do not share the general feeling. Seated at the tables, were the formerly petrified, revived students. Justin Finch-Fletchley joined his fellow Hufflepuffs. Colin Creevey snapped photos of the proceedings.

At the rear of the hall, standing near the entrance, Filch was reunited with Mrs. Norris. McGonagall tapped her goblet. Dumbledore stood.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified."

Everyone applauded. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled."

Everyone cheered, save for Hermione. "Oh, no!" Hermione wanted to take the exams.

At the rear of the Hall, the great doors opened. Hagrid entered, stopped, and looked around the room. The room fell silent. All eyes were upon him. He glanced around, nervous, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."

Ron exchanged a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Hagrid looked at all of the faces staring at him."Welcome back, Hagrid." Dumbledore stood up and brought his hands together. The others joined him and soon everyone was on their feet and the hall was roaring with applause.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question....did anyone else wonder why it took so long for Sirius to escape? He clearly knew how and could do it, so why wait until he saw that Harry was at Hogwarts?

"I'm going to go to the park." Harry yelled up the stairs to Agnes. Agnes was up in her sewing room working on making a quilt for someone at work. 

"Be careful. I talked to Roderick's parents, they are coming tomorrow night for dinner." Agnes had been a bit surprised at how fast Harry had made friends with a few boys in the neighborhood. Roderick's mother was her best friend so having them over for dinner was a regular event.

"Great. I'll be back in time for tea." 

"Severus will be here, so don't be late." 

"Won't." Harry headed to the door. 

_________________________________________________

Harry pulled out his wand, he had heard something in the woods. He was heading home and didn't like the idea of someone or something in the woods. As he walking, he tumbled over a tree root. The tip of his wand blazed. He heard a loud bang, twin beams of blinding light speared him. Giant wheels bore down as Harry rolled clear. A huge preposterously purple, Triple-Decker bus screeched to a halt. Gold letters glimmered above the windscreen, The Knight Bus.

Harry blinked a bit surprised. The doors hissed opened, snapped back and revealed an 18-year-old boy in a wrinkled conductor's uniform. He was pasty-faced with raccoon eyes. He looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in years. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." The voice was sounded weary and dreary. Stan peered down at Harry. "Wha' choo doin' down there?"

"I fell over." Harry got up. 

"Wha' choo fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry was starting to seriously wonder about wizards and common sense. 

Stan eyed Harry suspiciously, nodded slowly. "Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." 

Harry peered into the shadows across the street, now simply shadows, and climbed aboard. He wanted to get home.

Harry didn't see any seats, only beds. There was a brass frame that needed a shine, the bedding needed a good washing, in one bed a disheveled wizard grunted, turned over in his sleep. "Not now... I'm pickling slugs..."

Harry saw behind the wheel was an unshaven wizard with thick glasses, staring straight ahead, armpits stained with sweat. A shrunken head dangled from the rear-view mirror, muttering incessantly through the stitches that laced its mouth. 

"Take 'er away, Ern." Stan ordered. 

"Yeah, take it away!" The shrunken head added. 

BANG! Ernie rocketed away and the beds, as one, slide six inches to the rear. Harry dropped onto the bed nearest, peered up at the chandelier swaying directly above his head. Beyond the windscreen, oncoming traffic whipped past in a blur. 

"Wot you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." Harry wasn't about to tell anyone his name, he knew what people expected of him as Harry Potter. He also hated the reaction that his name brought. 

Stan, huddled in an armchair, peeked over The Daily Prophet, eyed Harry coolly, before disappearing once more. Harry brushed the fringe of his hair over his scar, watched an ambulance, siren wailing, careen past. 

"Whereabouts you headin'?"

"Agnes-

"Ernie, Agnes' house." Stan yelled. 

Two seconds later, the bus slammed to a stop and Harry almost slid off of the bed. 

"11 sickles." Stan was standing over him. Stan grinned with sinister delight, showing bad teeth. 

As Harry righted himself, he noticed the headline of Stan's Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!

Below, a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair glowered from a moving photograph. Harry stared at it. "Who is that? That man."

"Who is that? That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?"

Harry shook his head, still staring at the man's face. 

"A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How'd he escape?" He had heard of the fearsome prison.

"Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of YouKnow-'Oo, Black was. Reckon you heard o' him."

Harry nodded and as he did, Black's eyes shifted. "Yeah. Him I've heard of." Just then, a pair of Double-Decker buses swept directly toward the Knight Bus. Before anyone could scream, the entire Knight Bus squeezed down and the buses pass by. The Shrunken Head winced. "Hate that." 

"This bus. Don't the Muggles ever..." 

"Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

Harry paid the fee and got off of the bus. He needed to talk to Severus and Agnes. 

____________________________________

After tea, Harry explained what happened in the park and the bus ride. Agnes wasn't surprised that Stan knew where she lived. She used the bus often. She also knew that Stan wouldn't think anything of someone visiting her, as she always had a variety of visitors. 

"Yes, the Mutt escaped. Dumbledore has been trying to figure out how to add some protection for you at Hogwarts. Fudge has insisted that they will catch the Mutt before the week is over."

"Do they know how he got out?" Agnes asked. 

"No, Dumbledore claims he has no idea how the Mutt did it. However, something about the way he said it makes me believe he does have an idea on how the Mutt was able to accomplish his daring plan of escape."

"What do you think he will do?" Agnes was a bit worried. She had heard stories about the Black family.

"Dumbledore believes that the Mutt will try and leave the country. I believe the Mutt will try and find Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if the Mutt turns up at Hogwarts. Harry, you need to really be careful walking about town. Black might know where your relatives live, I believe he will head to that location." 

"Do you think he wants to kill Harry?" 

"No, I never believed that the Mutt was the traitor. He went to Azkaban for killing muggles, despite everyone believing he betrayed the Potters. I never believed that. The Mutt was too loyal to Potter. I always wondered if Pettigrew wasn't the traitor and the Mutt killed him for it. When I presented the idea to Dumbledore, he was the one who pushed the Mutt as the secret keeper. However, the secret keeper knows who else has the information. I think that is why the Mutt went after Pettigrew." 

"Well, I only need to go shopping at Diagon Alley. It's only a few weeks until Hogwarts starts up again. I can always have friends over here. We have the pool and other things to do here." Harry had been learning how to ride and other things. "My friends love coming here."

"Excellent. We can't be seen taking you to Diagon Alley but we can be there watching." Severus looked at Agnes, who nodded her agreement. 

_________________________________________________________

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. Agnes and Severus were already in Diagon Alley. He had waited for ten minutes before he entered the Cauldron. Harry heard a man clearing throat. Harry turned, found a pinstriped silhouette at the window, staring at him. Tom was standing against the wall, fishing a pair of walnuts from his pockets, crack, he crushed the shells between palms. 

"Mr. Potter, pleasure. Pea soup?" Minister Fudge asked. 

Harry glanced warily from the steaming tureen of green to Tom, who was working a grimy thumb into his gums to free a walnut sliver. "No, thank you. Minister." Harry wasn't sure why the Minister was here. He was a bit concerned as to what the Minister could possibly want. 

"I wish to discuss something with you. The sorry state of things, actually."

"The state of things, sir?" 

"We have a killer on the loose." 

"Sirius Black, you mean. But what's that got to do with me?" Harry really hated playing dumb but it worked and kept him from his relatives. Harry heard another crack as Tom shattered another walnut. 

Fudge smiled nervously. "Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you."

Harry eyed the stack of books. One book was bound by a rope. He wasn't very happy about his books being bought. He had a lot more he wanted to purchase. He hoped Fudge wasn't going to prevent him from shopping. 

"By the way, Harry. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't wander." 

Harry didn't comment and watched Fudge leave. He picked up the stack of books. He put them into his endless pouch and headed to the doorway to Diagon Alley. 

_____________________________________________________

Agnes and Severus looked at the bound book. "Hagrid." Severus wasn't even sure how Dumbledore managed to get Hagrid hired as a Professor.

"What? Hagrid is the Professor?" Agnes picked up the list of books. "He didn't even finish Hogwarts. How was that possible?" 

"I'm unclear on that matter. I will be setting up extra study times for my snakes." Severus reviewed the books and saw that Harry had purchased the suggested books he had added. 

"I'm not looking forward to playing stupid." Harry picked up the bound book, which growled at him. Harry put it back down. "Nice book." He patted the top of it.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry was standing with Hedwig. Tomorrow they were leaving for Hogwarts and he was packing his trunk. He turned and eyed his schoolbooks. He studied the growling tome, The Monster Book of Monsters, he tugged the rope. Instantly the book leaped to the floor, pages flying, book covers snapping. Harry gave chase, the book turned and nipped viciously at Harry's shoes. Harry vaulted atop his bed, watched the book disappear underneath. Harry grabbed a pillow. He waited and finally the book scuttled back into view. Harry pounced, flumph. The book roared angrily, muffled beneath the pillow. Harry summoned the rope, prepared to rebind it. 

"Book 1, Harry 0." Agnes and Severus stood in the doorway. 

"I don't know, Severus, he did catch it. It might be a tie." 

Harry growled at them as he cautiously picked up the book and put it in his trunk. "Hagrid! Commonsense!" 

Agnes laughed.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived at his favorite compartment. He found Ron protectively cradling Scabbers, while Hermione was trying her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks. "I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." 

Hermione was cooking to her cat. "It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy." Hermione finally realized someone else was in the compartment, and they both turned to see Harry standing here. 

Harry endured their questions and wondered when Neville and the others would visit. 

_________________________________________________________

Ron showed Harry the Daily Prophet. The headline screamed: GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!

In the accompanying photo, Harry could see the entire Weasley family standing before the great pyramids, waving. In the middle was Ron with Scabbers perched on his shoulder. Ron smoothed the dog-eared clipping onto the seat. 

Harry studied it. Hermione ignored it, stroking Crookshanks. "Egypt! What's it like?"

"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs -"

"You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshiped the cat goddess Bast."

Ron glared stonily at Hermione, then turned back to Harry. "I also got a new wand."

Harry was a bit surprised when the compartment door was opened and Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly Weasley were standing there. "Not flashing that clipping about gain, are you, Ron?" George sat down next to Harry. 

"I haven't shown anyone!"

"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium."

Harry frowned but remembered that the Weasley family had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron last night. Mrs. Weasley took Harry's face in her hands, smiled as if relieved to see him. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. 

"It's good to see you, Harry."

Harry really hated how familiar she acted, as if he knew her all his life. He had only seen her a few times. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry. I wonder if I might have a word." Arthur quietly spoke.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." 

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry out of the compartment and into an empty one across from his family. The others continued to hover over the clipping. "George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph."

"That's your nose, Fred." Ginny pointed out.

"Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?" 

Harry turned his attention back to Arthur who fished out a newspaper clipping. It was the same photo that Harry seen in the Daily Prophet. "Harry. There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. But I think you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger."

Harry's eyes drifted to the clipping. He played the dumb card again. "Has this anything to do with him, sir?"

"What do you know of Sirius Black, Harry?"

"Only that he escaped from Azkaban. That he killed someone." 

"Harry, thirteen years ago, when you stopped-" Arthur hesitated, unable to continue. 

"The Big Bad Evil guy?" Harry, again, wondered about common sense.

Arthur nodded nervously. "Black lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, only you stand in the way of-" Once again, Mr. Weasley hesitated. 

"The Big Bad Evil guy?

"In Black's mind, only you stand in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power. That's why he's broken. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you. And-" Arthur hesitated, again. 

Harry had no idea where that idea came from. The Mutt, as Severus called him, could have killed him that night but instead went after Pettigrew. Harry agreed with Agnes and Severus assessment of the situation. "Kill me?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. Nervously. "Harry. I want you to swear that -- whatever you might hear -- you won't go looking for Black."

As if he would. "Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Common sense was clearly missing in this world.

Mr. Weasley nodded, then clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Just watch yourself, will you, Harry?"

Oh, Harry was going to be watching himself. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As Harry and Arthur were about to return to Harry's favorite compartment, they could hear snap, snap, snap. A copy of the Monster Book of Monsters scuttled crab-like down the aisle, pursued by Neville. "Hi, Harry. Ron. Hermione."

"Hi, Neville." Harry stepped out of the way of the crazy book. Arthur slammed his foot down onto the book. Neville grabbed the book. "C'mon. We're in here." 

Harry and Neville couldn't fit into the compartment. The Weasley family and a few others were crowded into it. Harry and Neville went to find a new one. Hermione and Ron joined them. They started down the aisle and found an empty compartment. 

As they slipped inside, they found a man in shabby robes slumped against the window, asleep. He looked ill and exhausted. "Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered. 

"Professor R.J. Lupin."

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?" Ron had an annoyed tone in his voice. 

"It's on his case." Hermione pointed. Stamped in peeling letters on the battered case was "Professor R.J. Lupin."

"Is he really asleep?" Harry wondered. He knew who the man was. Severus had already warned him about Lupin. He wanted an acting award after this. 

"Seems to be. Why?"

"Perhaps we should find a different compartment, so we don't wake him." Harry suggested. 

"It's fine, besides there might not be any more compartments available." Hermione sat down as did Ron. 

Harry turned and left. Neville behind him and he heard Neville close the door, leaving Ron and Hermione. Neville and Harry found Dean and Seamus. They decided to sit with them. 

__________________________________________

As they were discussing the different books, the compartment started to rattle, the lanterns flickered. The train lurched as it began to slow. Neville slid down the seat, pinning Harry against the window, as Dean did the same to Seamus. "Why are we stopping? I thought we still had more time." 

"I thought so too." Harry was able to move again as Neville went back to his spot on the bench seat. 

Dean rose, slid open the door, peering into the corridor. "Everyone is looking out." The lights flickered and started to die one by one. 

"What is going on?" Seamus questioned. A thin wisp of steam escaped Seamus' mouth. 

"I'm not sure, perhaps we've broken down." Dean closed the door and retook his seat. 

They all noticed a dark silhouette against the window. Dean wiped the condensation from the window. "It looks like there something moving out there." 

None of them moved as the shadows passed by their compartment. "Glad you closed the door when you did." Neville commented. 

"Have to agree there." Seamus pulled down his bag from the rack above. He pulled out a large blanket. "Mum gave me this for my bed. We need it now." The four boys gathered on one bench and got under the blanket. Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville fell asleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry blinked as he woke up. The train was moving again. His eyes shifted around the compartment. He saw Hermione standing over him. "Harry? Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione's troubled face hovered above him. He nodded. "We must have fallen asleep when the train stopped. Did the train break down or something."

Harry heard a snap and then he had a piece of a chocolate bar was thrust in front of his face. He followed the arm up to the face of Professor Lupin. "Chocolate. Eat. It'll help."

"Help?" Harry was a bit confused. He knew he wasn't the only one. 

"Yes, with the effects of the Dementors. They are the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Lupin explained as he handed pieces of chocolate to Dean, Seamus, and Neville. 

Harry frowned in confusion. He wasn't even sure why they were eating chocolate. They had been sleeping. 

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." Hermione explained. 

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Lupin looked at the chocolate. He handed the rest of the bar to Harry. "Eat. It'll help."

As he left, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "What happened?" 

"A Dementor was searching the train. It almost Kissed someone. Professor Lupin was able to drive it away." Hermione explained. "We followed him as he was checking on students. He must have saved you from being Kissed." 

Harry was now really confused. The thing has passed them. "Granger, it wasn't even near us. We fell asleep." Dean rolled his eyes. 

__________________________________________________________________

At the High Table, Lupin sat with Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Filch stood grimly to the side with Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair-"

Minerva cleared her throat. 

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

Everyone clapped politely. "Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry."

Harry ignored her. 

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione stare stunned at each other and then applaud vigorously. Hagrid turned ruby red, rose, and nearly toppled the staff table, sending the water goblets weaving. 

Dumbledore turned a bit grave. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts at the request of the Ministry of Magic will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

A murmur of apprehension filled the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco caught Harry's eye. Draco gave him a questioning look. Harry gave him a slight smile of reassurance. He would have to talk to Severus, Draco, and the others as soon as possible. 

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

__________________________________________________

Harry wasn't looking forward to Divination. He had taken the class because Ron had wanted him to and after discussing it with Severus, agreed that Dumbledore would expect him to take the class. Harry did sign up for the runes and other classes. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on fat little pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room. Harry was getting a bit of a headache from the overwhelming smells in the room. 

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess-" A crimson scrim fluttered and Sybil Trelawney, the Divination professor, glided dramatically into view. Her eyes were huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses. "the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye.

"What rubbish." Hermione muttered under her breath. 

Ron spun, frowned at Hermione. "Where'd you come from?"

"Me? I've been here all along." 

Trelawney spun on Neville. "You, boy! Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally the crystal ball." Trelawney eyed Parvati. "By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man." 

Parvati eyed Ron dubiously. Edged her pouffe away. 

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our numbers will leave us forever." As the class exchanged uneasy glances, Trelawney smiled brightly as she looked at Harry. "Well then. Shall we?"

___________________________________

Harry looked at the cloud of tea leaves inside his cup. Harry was sitting opposite Ron, frowned at the leaves as he consulted the symbols in the textbook, "Unfogging the Future" at his elbow. Trelawney walked amongst them, her robes flowing, creating a bit of a dust storm at the hem of her robe.

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see beyond." Trelawney took Lavender Brown's cup, peering inside. "A five-leaf clover. You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." She casually turned to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup-"

Ca-chink. Neville fumbled the cup in his hand and the brittle crash of china is heard. "would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." She paused by Ron. "What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross." Ron looked down at his notes. "That's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun, that's great happiness. So he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Ron guessed. 

Trelawney took the cup, peered inside, and gasped. "Ahhh!"

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked as she sat up a bit. 

Trelawney regarded Harry with a mixture of pity and fear. "You have the Grim." 

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus was flipping through the book. 

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot." Parvati threw a small pillow at Seamus. 

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean was a bit concerned for his friend. 

"'The Grim-" All turn and saw Lavender bent over her textbook. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen" Lavender stopped talking and reread the words again "of death." She finally finished. 

Harry peered into his cup. The tea leaves shifted. The dog disappeared. A new image emerged slowly. It was the Mutt. Harry had to admire that bit of magic. 

________________________________________________________________________

Harry resisted the urge to groan as he walked over the bridge to Hagrid's hut. "Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"

"A fair few."

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once."

Harry watched Hermione. She was hiding something. He was thankful he was taking runes with Severus. What Dumbledore didn't know wouldn't hurt him, for now.

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" She started mimicking Trelawney. "Broaden your minds."

Students were gathered around Hagrid as Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive. Draco moved a bit closer to Harry. 

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." 

They followed Hagrid to the paddock. It was just before the Forbidden Forest and wasn't really that big. Harry thought it looked like it was just crafted to hold the one animal in it. Harry made a face seeing a freestanding iron rack that had dead ferrets, buzzing with flies, hanging from it. Nearby was a huge pumpkin patch. 

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books."

"And exactly how do we do that?" Ron asked. 

Hagrid looked. Belts, rope, Spellotape: any means available had been employed to bridle The Monster Book of Monsters, which was quivering violently. "Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look." Hagrid took Hermione's copy, snapped the Spellotape binding it. As it began to bite, Hagrid calmly ran a forefinger down the book's spine and it shivered, falling quietly open. Hagrid glanced at the class, looking suddenly unsure. "Righ' then. So, so, yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So I'll, I'll go an' get 'em." Hagrid turned, disappeared into the trees. 

A strange beast emerged from the trees. It had the torso, hind legs, and the tail of a horse but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. The students stepped back in fear, Hagrid appeared, shooing the beast on. "Gee up, there!" Hagrid grinned. "Beau'iful, isn' he?"

There seems no consensus on this, but the students stared in wary wonder nonetheless. As Hagrid coaxed the beast to the center of the paddock, Ron stared uneasily. "Hagrid. Exactly what is that?"

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello?"

The entire class stepped back, Harry took three. "Good man, Harry!"

Harry looked at all the students who were much closer than he was. "No, I'm fine."

"Go, Harry." Ron reached back and pulled Harry forward. Harry growled but approached Hagrid. 

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

Unsure, Harry bowed anyway. Buckbeak's head cocked, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. Harry waited and waited. 

"Back off, Harry! Back off!"

Harry, relieved, started to step back but the stupid animal ducked his beak. Hagrid sighed, relieved as Harry was inwardly cursing Ron and Hagrid. "Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat."

Tentatively, Harry reached out, laid his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak. The class clapped, causing Harry to jump a bit. 

"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!"

"Excuse me?"

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid grabbed Harry before he could move away and lifted Harry high and dropped him onto Buckbeak's back. Before Harry could even grasp what just happened, Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. "Off yeh go!"

As Buckbeak galloped forward, Harry slid scarily back, giant wings unfolded, huge and powerful. Harry wanted to kill someone. Suddenly, whoosh, they were soaring into the air, rising higher, and higher, and higher. Harry started to tell the blasted bird to land. He was ignored as the beast kept flying around the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry heard a whistle and Buckbeak wheeled around, beating his way back to the paddock. Harry almost leaped off of Buckbeak. The class cheered and Harry turned red. 

___________________________________________

Harry was still trying to figure out how he got conned into riding Buckbeak. He thought it might be Dumbledore's way of giving him confidence in his abilities. Everyone knew that Hagrid was a rabid Dumbledore fan. 

"He's been sighted!" Seamus announced from his seat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned and huddled over a copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"Who?" Ron asked.

However, the photograph on the Prophet's front page provided a chilling answer. Sirius Black. Hermione read over the shoulders of the others, whispering to half to herself. "Achintee? That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville was looking at Harry as he asked. He was a bit concerned for Harry. 

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Lavender's voice was filled with scorn. 

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Dean glared at Lavender, defending his friend in a way.

As a flicker of fear passed through Harry's face, Bem, a Nigerian boy, stared grimly at the grainy image of the Mutt. "That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare  
hands" 

Harry was going to be visiting Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was thankful for another one of Severus' detentions. Severus had assigned it to him for sneezing. He headed straight down to Severus' classroom after listening to Granger whine about him getting a detention. 

He wasn't surprised to find Draco, Theo, Blaize, and Pansy waiting for him. The four of them had visited Harry over the summer and Severus had tutored them in potions and other areas of magic. They also had many overnight trips to each others' houses. 

Severus put up proximity wards after Harry sat down. Severus wasn't worried about Dumbledore spying on him but that didn't mean he didn't want anyone to approach his classroom without his knowledge. 

"How has it been?" Draco really hadn't had a chance to speak to his friend since they returned to Hogwarts. 

"Rough. I have no idea how this happened but for some reason Granger, Weasley, Weaslette, and Lupin believe that I was affected by the Dementor. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I fell asleep and I woke to Granger standing over me. Lupin handed me chocolate." Harry paused, "we even had a blanket over us. I know I wasn't the only one confused by the whole situation."

"The only people who were affected were those who left their doors opened." Severus had been up in the Infirmary with Poppy when Dumbledore had arrived to explain what happened on the train. He had also wondered why Lupin had been on the train. "The Dementor was a rogue, which no one has an idea how that happened." Severus had a few ideas but without confirmation, he knew that he really couldn't do anything.

"Well, since then the three of them have been trying to get me to take lessons with Lupin." Harry wasn't really impressed by his father's friends. "Lupin still hasn't told me he knew my parents."

"I see." Severus wasn't surprised but he felt that Lupin wouldn't tell Harry until Dumbledore gave him permission to do so. Minerva had spoken to Dumbledore about informing Harry but Dumbledore didn't believe it was necessary as of yet. Dumbledore claimed it wasn't a good idea as many of the students might think Harry would get special treatment.

"What type of lessons?" Blaize asked. 

"I am not sure. Granger mentioned something regarding how the Dementors must have affected me." 

"Patronus lesson?" Pansy wondered.

"Yes, I believe so. Granger gave me a long lecture about how chocolate countered the effect but also how we needed to protect ourselves from them." Harry rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she received some private lessons."

"Uncle Severus has already scheduled us to learn that spell and a few others." Draco handed Harry the lesson schedule that Severus had written out. "He put a charm on it so only we can read it." 

"We cleared out an old storage area down in the dungeons for us to meet in." Blaize added. "That way we can meet without anyone seeing us."

"I will add some protective charms to the room. Now, get out your runes books." Severus turned to the board. 

__________________________________________________ 

Harry followed Ron into the DADA classroom. Draco was behind him, with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry took his normal seat. 

Lupin pushed a tall wardrobe into the center of the room. The wardrobe was ratting violently. Harry eyed it warily. 

Harry, with several small classmates, wasn't sure what exactly this lesson was to be about but he was sure he didn't want to be part of the lesson. 

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

Seamus, in a hushed voice, told Neville "that's a Boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione answered without being called on. "No one knows."

Ron jumped a bit, glanced at Hermione, then whispered to Harry, "When'd she get here?"

Hermione, ignoring Ron, continued with her explanation. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so --"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" 

"Riddikulus!" Everyone chanted. 

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville eyed the rattling wardrobe as he stepped forward queasily. 

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

"Profter... Snafpt..." 

Harry hoped someday to get Neville, Dean, and Seamus to visit him and realize that Severus wasn't the same person as he was at Hogwarts. He knew he couldn't right now as Ron and Hermione would wonder why Neville wasn't afraid of Severus any longer. 

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." 

"Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed as they were all aware of the fear Neville had. They didn't laugh in a mean way or even to make fun of Neville, it was a good-natured laugh. Lupin nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Harry didn't like that comment. He knew Neville really couldn't stand up to his grandmother. 

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

Neville closed his eyes. "She carries a red handbag."

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville here's what I want you to do." Lupin leaned close to Neville and whispered into his ear. 

Neville's eyes popped open in shock. He considered Lupin uncertainly. 

"You can do this, Neville."

Neville nodded nervously as he took a deep breath.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" 

Sparks jetted from Lupin's wand, striking the doorknob of the wardrobe. The wardrobe burst opened. Instantly, Severus appeared, eyes flashing hideously as he stalked forward. Neville backed away in fright. 

"Think, Neville. Think!"

"R-r-riddikulus!" 

Crack! Snape stumbled in a flash of light and reappeared in a long, lace-trimmed dress, a towering moth-eaten hat, and a crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roared, except for Harry, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins. Neville blinked, amazed, then he slowly grinned. 

Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramophone. As a scratchy Rumba filled the room, he pointed to Ron. "Ron! Forward!"

Severus dissolved into a mad whirling mass, then mutated into a giant spider. As Ron gasped, Hermione looked at Harry. Lupin put his hand on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raised his wand. "Riddikulus!"

Crack! Roller skates materialized on the spider's hairy feet and it began to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxed as the class' laughter filled the room. 

"Parvati!" 

Harry frowned a bit as he realized Lupin was going to do all of the Gryffindors first. He hoped there would be enough time for the Slytherins to get their turn.

As Parvati stepped up, the spider spun faster and faster, in a dizzying blur, and reappeared as a vampire. "Riddikulus!" As the vampire whipped its cloak across its eyes, swish the cloak opened and everyone laughed as the vampire was now dressed like Carmen Miranda. 

Harry spaced out after several minutes. "Next!" 

Harry stepped forward expectantly. Concern flickered through Lupin's face. The Jack-In-The-Box pivoted on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, slowly transforming into something. Harry started to raise his wand, but froze, transfixed. The something was still looming closer and closer but nothing was forming as of yet. Lupin stepped between them and snapped his wand. "Here." 

Crack! The something vanished and a rolling mist appeared, which became clouds. Something glowed within. "Riddikulus!" 

Pop! The orb deflated like a punctured balloon. Wizzed crazily about the room then darted back into the wardrobe. The door slammed shut and the class cheered. "Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today."

Harry wasn't surprised that the Slytherins weren't going to get a turn. As the students exited the room, chattering loudly, only Harry subdued remained behind. At the doorway, Lupin glanced back, exchanged a private glance with Harry. As he exited the room, the wardrobe gave one last rattle. Harry wasn't very happy. 

_______________________________________

A great buzzing queue of students, third years and older, each clutching a permission form passed by a glowering Filch. McGonagall was standing next to him. "Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again."

Harry approached her, ready to hand her his permission form. Agnes had signed it as Petunia Dursley. "No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter." 

Harry looked at his form as he handed it to her. "I have mine. Hello, Mr. Filch. Where is Mrs. Norris?" Harry had been keeping up with his promise to help the man. 

Before Mr. Filch could respond, Mrs. Norris let out a small meow and started to rub her face against Harry's legs. Harry petted the cat as Minerva reviewed his permission form. Dumbledore appeared as Harry was petting Mrs. Norris. 

"No, Harry, I'm afraid it wouldn't be a good idea for you to visit the village. Sirius Black still hasn't been caught."

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not going to go looking for him and I will be with my friends." 

Ron and Hermione were watching Harry expectantly from across the way. Harry was a bit surprised that he was being turned down. "It would be best if you remained. Professor Lupin would be available to give you a private lesson." 

Harry shook his head. "No thanks. I wanted to go to the village. I will just go and study instead." Harry turned to his friends and shook his head no. He raised a hand in farewell as he headed back to the common room. He knew Severus was on patrol in Hogsmeade. 

___________________________________________________

Harry wasn't sure how he got dragged into walking on the bridge with Lupin. Lupin had shown up in the common room asking if Harry wanted to go for a walk. He couldn't find a reason to deny the request and agreed. 

"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went." Lupin handed Harry a piece of chocolate. 

"Really?" 

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets."

Harry wondered if Lupin mentioned the joke shop as a way of bringing up his father. "Professor, may I ask you something?" Harry wanted to change the subject. 

"You'd like to know why I stopped you from facing the Boggart." 

Harry wanted to say that wasn't the question but figured it would work. 

"I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry frowned, how would that work? He didn't even know what Voldemort looked like. How would his Boggart take a shape of someone he couldn't even remember? 

Lupin studied him curiously. "But clearly I was wrong."

"I don't even know what he looks like. I am not even sure why what he looked like. I am not even sure what was forming."

"It looked like a Dementor. That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. Very wise."

Harry now realized this man was going to help promote him as being a Savior. Lupin was going to help Dumbledore promote Harry as being a brave Gryffindor.

"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power."

Harry wished he had turned down the request for the walk. He wished he had ignored Dumbledore and gone to Hogsmeade or better yet had run as soon as he saw Dumbledore. 

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even and perhaps most especially when that person couldn't see it in themselves." Lupin's eyes glazed in memory, then he blinked, smiled.

Harry had heard all of this from Severus. Though unlike Lupin, Severus also pointed out Lily's flaws, which Severus explained he had been on the receiving end more than once. Lily Potter had a temper. 

"Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you."

Harry wondered what drug Lupin was on. He wasn't anything like his father. He certainly didn't find trouble. He usually ran the opposite way. He wasn't going to look for anything that might kill him. 

"I could tell you stories and there are many about your parents, Harry but know this-" Lupin eyed Harry intensely "They lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered."

Harry wondered about Lupin. His parents were dead because they trusted Dumbledore. Living in Godric's Hollow instead of at Potter Manor.

______________________________________________________

The halls were buzzing with tales of Hogsmeade, as students swapped stories, sampled sweets, and sent soap bubbles of all shapes, sizes, and colors into the air. A marionette of a Harlequin cavorts atop the Gryffindor table, moving its limb in response to the strand of light that extended from Neville's fingertips. Seamus passed his hand through the light beams and flumph! the Harlequin collapsed. 

Harry was trying to listen to everyone but Hermione and Ron were louder. "And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!"

"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees, and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!." Ron had bought enough sweets to last the rest of the year. 

Harry nodded, picking quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. Hermione noticed. "But, I mean, after a while, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron placed a small glass spinning top on the table. "If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that."

"Sirius Black's trying to kill you." Hermione finished. 

Harry wondered about the two of them. Sirius Black trying to kill him? He had no idea where that idea occurred to them and knew Dumbledore was at work again. He wondered if Dumbledore gave Ron the money to buy the Sneakoscope. The Weasley family certainly didn't have money for all the sweets and the gift from Ron. Harry looked down the table at the three older Weasleys who weren't showing any items they bought. "I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this." Harry eyed the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." Harry popped a Pepper Imp into his mouth. 

"Oh, careful of those, they'll make your-" On cue, smoke curled from Harry's ears and nose. "Never mind." 

___________________________________________

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs, they found a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing. "What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password."

Percy pushed past everyone. "Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy." Percy stopped dead. "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!."

Ron and Hermione exchanged dark glances, Harry noticed it and before he could speak Ginny emerged from the crowd, her face ashen. "The Fat Lady, she's gone."

"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again."

"No. You don't understand." 

Hermione gasped, grabbed Harry's arm. "Look!" Harry turned and saw that the Fat Lady's portrait had been slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hung from the frame. Dumbledore finally appeared. 

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

As Mr. Filch was about to respond there was a scream. Students dashed to the landing, but Harry remained where he was. He knew he would discover what was going on later in the safety of the dorm. 

________________________________________

"Harry, they found her in a portrait up near the ceiling." Ginny was sitting on Ron's sleeping bag. 

"The Headmaster asked her what happened. He asked who did it to her." Hermione added as she fixed her own bedding. She had been doing it for the last ten minutes. Hermione had to clean the floor before she even opened her sleeping bag. "She gave such a detailed description before saying it was Sirius Black."

The room was silent, everyone was sleeping in the crowded hall filled with sleeping bags. Harry was awake, staring at the net of stars that were glimmering beyond the highest window. Harry heard a gentle creak and shifted his eyes to see Severus pass through the great doors, converging on Dumbledore. "I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger."

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected." Severus knew Dumbledore had to have allowed it to happen. The Mutt bypassing the Dementors and entering the wards. 

Dumbledore gazed at the students, refusing to take the bait. 

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed a certain Professor."

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus."

As Snape's eyes glittered darkly, Dumbledore gazed out over the slumbering students. "No, I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep." As Dumbledore's gaze found Harry, he shut his eyes, feigning sleep. "It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest."

The Fat Lady was replaced by a painting of a tiny knight. The tiny knight was stalking a bare stretch of grass as his pony grazed nearby, he brandished his sword wildly as a group of Gryffindors regarded him. "Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!"

"He's barking mad!" Seamus looked at Dean. 

"What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job." Dean nudged Seamus. "Try it."

"But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list." Neville held up a wrinkled piece of parchment. 

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long school year. He followed Ron and Hermione to the exit. "Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you, if we ever need someone mental." Ron yelled over his shoulder at the painting. 

______________________________________________

Severus pulled down a screen over the blackboard, turned. He eyed the students in the DADA class. He wasn't happy about replacing Lupin for the class. "Turn to page 394."

As the students eyed Snape with guarded curiosity, Malfoy finished scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balled it up in his hands. As he opened them, a moth fluttered from his palms. 

Ron didn't raise his hand. "Excuse me, sir, but where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern, is it, Weasley? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394."

Severus waved the moth away, blew out a candle and a slide show began. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickered at the front of the room. Ron frowned down at the book. "Werewolves?"

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." 

"Quiet!"

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione. 

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

As the class stared mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waited desperately for someone to respond to Severus' question. The moth fluttered by Harry. 

"No one? How disappointing." Severus knew his snakes and Harry knew the answer but appearance must be kept up. 

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." 

Draco let out a low howl. "Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Ron whispered to Harry. "He's got a point, you know."

"Five points from Gryffindor! As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry hated being dragged to the Quidditch game. It was raining. The rain felt like needles on his skin. The dark cloud concealed the potential danger. Ron squinted upward. The players were little more than streaking blurs from his vantage. A stitch of lightning strikes the tail of Angelina Johnson's broom. "I'm done." Harry turned and headed back into the castle. 

_________________________________________________

Harry was reading down in the room that he and his friends used in the dungeons when Draco rushed in. Draco seeing him, let out a huge sigh of relieve. "Sorry, I got a bit worried. The Dementors attacked the game." 

"They did?" Harry sat up. 

"Yes, but no one was hurt. All of the staff and some of the upper years were able to drive them off with their Patronus." 

Blaize rushed into the room. He was panting a bit. He held up his hand as he was trying to recover. "You're safe." 

"Yes, I better head up to my common room so that no one else comes looking for me."

"You should be fine. McGonagall and Dumbledore were still outside, Percy was still on the green, too." Draco helped Harry gather his books. Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room. 

___________________________________________

"No, if you want to go, great. However, I'm not going. I have things I need to do." Harry sat down on the couch in the common room. There was no way Harry was going to the Shrieking Shack. 

___________________________________________

"Let me set it up. " Draco had his hand up. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, as did Blaize, Theo, and Pansy. 

"At this elevation, the mist hanging in a thick, undulating veil, the Shrieking Shack, an eerie silhouette in the gloom. Weasley and Granger stood stiffly, attempting to conceal that they were basically scared stiff." Draco looked at them. He had them hooked, he hoped. 

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione spoke loudly. 

"Twice." Ron answered. 

"Should we move a bit closer?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh... All right..."

So we watched them. They took a step, and another step but stopped dead. I thought they would have continued. So Granger goes "actually, it's fine from here."

"Perfect." 

Weasley noticed us and so we moved out of the mist. "Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel. Don't your family all sleep in one room?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew of the family feud between the Weasley and Malfoy families. 

"Weasley gives me his usual, shut your mouth, Malfoy." Draco chuckled. "So I do my part and reply now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel to respect his superiors."

"Hope you don't mean yourself." Granger finally spoke. 

I see Lupin heading toward us, so we left. However, I did hear Lupin warn them about going near the Shrieking Shack ever again." 

"That won't stop them. Once they think there is an adventure they will keep going until they find a solution." Theo was really sure what the Gryffindors were going to do next.

__________________________________________________________________________

Harry was pulled into his dorm. Hermione and Ron pushed him onto his bed. "Harry, you aren't going to believe what we heard in Hogsmeade." Hermione dropped onto Ron's bed. 

"Yeah, Harry. We heard it all." Ron added. "Fudge was in Hogsmeade." 

"Let me tell him. You were too focused on Rosmerta." Hermione gave Ron a look. "We saw the Minister emerge from a Ministry sleigh as Hagrid swung open the door to the Three Broomsticks. He ripped the door off of the fittings. The Minister joined Professor McGonagall and Rosmerta outside."

"The Minister asked her if business was good. Rosmerta told him it would be much better if the Dementors didn't enter her pub every other night."

"This is where it gets interesting, Harry." Ron added. 

"The Minister told her that there was a killer on the loose. Rosmerta didn't believe that Sirius Black would be in Hogsmeade. She asked him what would bring Sirius Black to Hogsmeade. The Minister replied it was you." 

"Fudge looked around and jerked his head toward the pub. Fudge followed Rosmerta and McGonagall inside. So we followed." Ron boosted. 

"Right past the sign that said no underage wizards, we shouldn't have followed." Hermione glared at Ron. "There was three shrunken head hanging in the window." 

Harry wondered what it was with wizards and shrunken heads. He thought it was a voodoo thing.

"We followed Fudge and McGonagall up a dark stairwell as Rosmerta led them to a small back room. When the door was closed, we could still hear them in the room." Ron felt proud. 

Harry knew they were waiting so he asked, "what did they say?" 

"Come on then. Let's hear it." Rosmerta demanded. 

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. He told-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."

"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge told them.

"Peter Pettigrew?" 

"Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and-" Hermione sighed as repeated the words. "You know she was going to say your father's name, Harry."

"The big thing is that Rosmerta remembered Pettigrew. She asked what he had to do with anything." Ron added. 

"Yes, she did. Here is where it was interesting. Professor McGonagall said that after your parents were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black and found him." 

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him, a finger was all that was left. A finger. That was what Fudge stated. A finger, can you imagine that?"

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started is what Professor McGonagall said." Hermione looked shaken. "Harry, the worst was that Black is-"

"Your godfather." Ron finished.

"What?" Harry thought he deserved an acting award as he asked the question with shock and disbelief in his voice. 

"We can work this out, Harry. It will be okay." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry wanted to groan but at least he could let them believe he was shocked. Severus had already informed him of the information. 

________________________________________________

"Let's begin, shall we?" Severus looked at the group of students. "You have all researched the charm. Now, you will need to concentrate, and concentrate hard."

Everyone pulled out their wands. "One at a time. Remember to concentrate." Severus waited for Harry to get into place with his wand ready. 

The shimmering mist started to form. "Concentrate, Harry, concentrate." 

Harry opened his eyes as he yelled "Expecto Patronum." A wisp of silvery smoke came out of Harry's wand. 

"Excellent attempt." Severus moved to Draco. 

After Severus had everyone getting a silvery smoke out of their wands, Severus moved to the front of the classroom. "I want all of you to think about the memory you are using." Everyone did. "The memory is not about just being happy, it has to be one where it was the happiest you ever felt." 

"So even if it is the not a happy memory?" Blaize asked. 

"Yes, it can be a very complicated emotion but if that is what you felt the happiest, you need to concentrate on that one." Severus explained. "Now, let's try it again."

Severus moved behind Harry. "Concentrate."

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's hand trembled, his whole body trembled but he held his ground and suddenly a huge silver shadow burst from the end of his wand. It hovered in front of him. 

"Excellent, Harry." Severus leaned a bit closer. "No more for you today." Harry nodded his agreement and went to sit down as Severus moved to Draco. 

Harry watched as Severus got everyone to produce a huge silver shadow. 

______________________________________________________________

A whistle shrieks in the dorm room. The Sneakoscope, whirling madly, skittered across the bedside cabinet. Click, click, clicks, tapping against a water glass, sending a shaft of red light pinwheeling around the room. 

"Aaaahhhh!" Ron screamed as he sat up. 

Harry bolted up, seeing a silhouette etched on the window, a man clutching a knife. Everyone is up now and start screaming seeing the man. Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of the room, everyone followed him. Harry ran straight for McGonagall's quarters.

The entire Gryffindor House, in pajamas, stood before McGonagall, who was wearing a tartan robe and an expression of singular irritation. "That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Just then, a curiously content Crookshanks wends his way through Ron's legs. "And this bloody cat ate my rat!"

"That's a lie!" Hermione grabbed her cat. 

"It is not and you bloody well know it!"

"Silence!" McGonagall turned then and everyone follows her eye to Sir Cadogan who, sensing the attention, perked up instantly. "Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?" Dumbledore was looking around the room. 

"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper."

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!" Every eye shifted once more as they stared at Neville. McGonagall sighed. "Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." Neville felt bad. 

"While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!" A collective nod of the head. McGonagall gave the ties of her robe a sharp tug, collected herself, and exited. At the door, she turned. "Very well then. Go to bed." 

As the students drifted off, Ron cast a last angry glance toward Hermione, who now held Crookshanks in her arms. Harry headed to bed, he didn't want to listen to the two of them argue. 

______________________________________________________

Harry was ready to strangle them. They were heading down a slope. Harry wasn't even sure where they were going. 

"I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be in such denial." Ron glared at Hermione. 

"Harry. Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat." 

"Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her."

Harry had enough. He was sick and tired of the two of them. "No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got a few other things on my mind right now!" Harry had a lot of things on his mind. He was trying to figure out what Dumbledore was attempted to do. 

"Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die from being your friend, Harry!" Ron stopped, wishing he could take it back. 

"Well, I guess, we don't have to be friends." Harry stormed off. He knew it wouldn't last but he was going to enjoy his time away from them. 

____________________________________

"You didn't?" Draco laughed. 

"I did. The two of them are driving me nuts. They are looking for adventure this year and keep trying to create some mystery about the Mutt." 

"That explains Granger looking through the old copies of the Daily Prophet." Pansy handed Harry a Butterbeer. "I saw her in the library." 

Harry groaned. "Great. I know they are going to try and become friends with me again."

"Yes, and you will have to accept." Theo passed out Chocolate Frogs to everyone. 

"I am aware or Dumbledore will find a way to do it." Harry closed his eyes. Who knew going to Hogwarts would turn his life into so much drama.

"You can still always hide in here with us." Blaize laughed. 

Severus entered the room. "Harry, I was looking for you." Severus held a piece of parchment in his hands. "Read it, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"What?" Harry turned it over. 

"I confiscated it from the Weasley Twins. Moony is Lupin, Padfoot is Black, and Prongs was your father. I'm assuming that Wormtail was Pettigrew." Severus leaned down. "Say I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Harry looked at the parchment but obeyed. Everyone watched a map appear with the names of everyone in Hogwarts on it. "That is how they got around the school." 

"Yes, Lily told me about the map but I had never seen it. She warned me during my fifth year." Severus had tried to avoid the Marauders but they always found him. Severus pointed to the Headmaster's office. There could see the names Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. "I believe your reprieve of their friendship is about to end." 

Harry sighed, deeply. "I was hoping it would last longer."

__________________________________________________________________________

Harry was walking down the hall, it was almost curfew and Lupin was suddenly in front of him. "Harry?" 

"Professor Lupin?" 

"What are you doing walking around by yourself. Come on." Lupin could barely contain his anger. "Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them."

Harry fumed but didn't say anything. Dumbledore liked to use guilt and it appeared Lupin was taking lessons from Dumbledore. 

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours." 

Harry wanted to say that was where he was going. Harry figured he was better not asking any questions and continued walking to portrait.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared into the murky, with smoke, crystal ball. He looked around and knew saw everyone gazing into their balls, reflecting the mist within so that their faces seemed to be made of smoke. Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting together across the room. He hadn't spoken to them since their fight. 

"Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you see. Oh my, what do we have here?" Trelawney eyed Harry's crystal and Harry noticed Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim" Hermione's voice carried. 

Trelawney eyes narrowed. "My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but your hearts that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." 

Harry enjoyed the stunned look on Hermione's face. He watched Hermione start to reply but remarkably seems incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, Hermione exited, knocking her crystal ball to the floor. Harry watched the curiously as the ball rolled slowly out the doorway. 

Lavender sat up straight. Her journal clutched in her hand. "You said, 'in late spring, one of our numbers will leave us forever!' You knew, Professor! You saw." 

"On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown." 

As the students exited the room, Ron who was walking separately from Harry turned to Neville. "She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see." Ron stopped, glanced at Harry, then moved off. 

Harry watched him go, along with others, then he spied Hermione's crystal ball lying on the landing. Harry set Hermione's crystal ball back on its stand, started to go when the smoke in the crystal suddenly darken. Leaning close, Harry watched the shape that appeared. It was unmistakable: Sirius Black. Just then, a shadow crawled over the glossy surface of the crystal and a hand touched Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. 

"He will return tonight." 

Harry stiffened. He hated how much Dumbledore controlled people in the castle. He knew Trelawney was the one who gave the prophecy. "S-sorry?" Harry needed to go and see Severus after this. 

"Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. He and his Master shall be reunited. It cannot be prevented." Trelawney smiled savagely, then her head fell forward. When she raised her head, she blinked, eyed her hand that laid upon Harry's shoulder. "So sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing." Harry headed for Severus' office. 

____________________________________

Harry finished explaining what happened in the class. "Dumbledore?" 

"I believe so. I know years ago that I told Dumbledore that the Mutt didn't belong to the Death Eaters, so he is not the servant."

"What about Pettigrew? Could he have been a Death Eater? It could be why the Mutt went after him." Harry had been thinking about why the Mutt would have chased Pettigrew, killing him and twelve muggles. 

"I have been thinking of that same issue. I do agree that Pettigrew would have the one who was a Death Eater." Severus connected the name Wormtail with the name that Severus had heard the Dark Lord shouting one night after the Dark Lord believed everyone had left. "How is your Patronus coming along?" 

"I am starting to get a shape, it had four legs." 

"Excellent. You and the others keep practicing. Just don't overdo it." Severus warned. 

___________________________________________

Hermione and Ron approached Harry as he was sitting with Neville, Dean, and Seamus in the library. Harry doesn't even look up as they stand next to the table. 

"Harry?" Hermione lowered her books onto the table. Harry looked up. "You owe us an apology. You have no reason to be upset with us or take your anger out on us. We didn't do anything wrong." Hermione's face was full of righteousness as Ron looked superior at Dean, Neville, and Seamus. 

Harry arched a brow. "You want me to apologize?" 

"Yes, you were in the wrong and need to." 

Harry started laughing. He got up out of his seat. "See you guys later." Harry was still chuckling as he checked out his books. 

___________________________________________

Harry was dreading Hagrid's class. He had seen Hermione and Ron down at Hagrid's hut the day before and had a bad feeling about this class. He wondered if he could replace Trelawney. 

After the class ended, Hagrid held the three of them back. Harry knew Dumbledore had something to do with what was going to happen. Hagrid had set up some tea. Harry sat down and enjoyed the silence except for Hagrid's storytelling. 

"Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off. But before yeh do I wan' ter see you an' Ron shake hands, Harry." Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, then look to Hagrid. "Thin' I haven' seen 'ow it's bin betw'n you two? Go on now."

Harry wanted to curse. However, he reluctantly extended his hand to Ron. They shook hands. 

"Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug." 

"What!"

"Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it." 

Acutely uncomfortable, Hermione and Ron stepped forward and perform perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts had ever seen. 

"Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. There's jus' one other thing."

"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking." Ron looked at the dog in question as Fang thumped his tail happily on the floor. Hagrid turned and took the lid from a flour tin, a tiny head, ears flecked with powder, emerged. "Scabbers! You're alive!"

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron."

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione's superior tone was back in her voice. 

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron smirked at Hagrid and Harry. Harry rolled his eyes wondering how the two of them were even friends.

"I meant me."

"Crikey. Here we go agin." 

A glass jar on the shelf shattered, making a huge smashing sound. As Hermione scooped up a jagged star-shaped stone, a second stone bounced off the back of Harry's head. He wondered how much worse the day could get. 

"We have class in an hour." Hermione reminded them. They finished their tea and were able to escape. 

As they start walking back to Hogwarts, Ron started screaming. Ron stared at his hand. "He bit me." Everyone shifted their gaze and watched as Scabbers was streaking away. 

"Ron, no." Hermione yelled as Ron took over after Scabbers. Hermione gave chase. Harry saw where they were going and headed to Hogwarts. 

Harry went directly to Severus' office. He knocked, Draco, Blaize, and a few other Slytherins were already sitting in there working on their latest research assignment. He told them what happened at Hagrid's hut and how Ron found Scabbers and was currently chasing him, with Hermione following behind. 

_______________________________________________________

Severus stared at the three laying on the bed. He could see huge gashes on Ron's body, there were some bandages on his face, and the boy's leg was immobilized. Hermione had thick bandages over her chest and neck, and the Mutt had them his legs, chest, and neck. 

Dumbledore had called him up to the Infirmary. It was still early in the morning, the sun had risen about two hours ago. Severus could see Poppy was currently working on Ron. Lupin was standing next to Dumbledore, crying. Aurors were standing by the Mutt, who was cuffed to the bed. 

Dumbledore looked shaken and his complexion was ashen. The man was dressed in his nightwear. Bright orange evening gown over a yellow nightshirt. "Severus, we have a bit of an issue." 

"It's more than a bit of an issue, Albus, Merlin, he almost killed them." Poppy closed her eyes for a second. "We have three new werewolves because someone forgot to take his potion." Poppy glared over her shoulder. "The Aurors are here because Peter Pettigrew was spotted running away from the Shrieking Shack with Remus chasing him after he attacked these three. They told Albus that they saw Pettigrew." Poppy wanted to say they were ranting about seeing Pettigrew but knew it wasn't necessary.

"I saw them running toward the Whomping Willow. Sirius pulled Ron under it and I believed he was going to kill them." Lupin looked distraught at the three laying on their beds. Sirius was in the worst shape as he had attacked Lupin before he could kill Hermione or Ron. "I forgot about my potion in my anxiety of trying to save them."

"Where you outside?" One of the Aurors asked. His two cohorts were standing on either side of the Mutt. He was the taller of the three. All had dark hair and beards. Each wore the brown Auror trench coat and standard uniform. 

"No, I was in my quarters. I saw it from my window. I'm the DADA professor, so my quarters face that tree and the Shrieking Shack." Lupin swallowed. "I panicked. Sirius had already been inside Hogwarts, twice. He destroyed the Fat Lady's Portrait and attacked Ron one night. Now, however, I believe Sirius was trying to get Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew is Scrabbers, the rat?" The Auror asked as he was writing down everything. He knew that Madam Bones and the Minister were going to want every detail. 

"Yes. He goes by Wormtail in his Animagus form." Lupin explained after he blew his nose. "No one realized that they were the same rat." 

Dumbledore pointed to the dead rat on the tray. "He is missing one of his fingers like Peter left behind all those years ago." 

The Auror walked over to the dead rat. He picked it up and placed it on the floor. He cast the Animagus reversal spell and Peter Pettigrew appeared. "I will inform Madam Bones. Mike, Paul, stay here. Don't let Black loose. I'm sure the Minister is going to want to find out how two students and Black got turned into a werewolf." 

"What is going to happen to Ron and Hermione?" Lupin quietly asked Dumbledore. 

"I'm sure everything will resolve itself. Severus will be able to make them their potions."

Severus arched a brow. "Who exactly is going to be paying for the ingredients? I am already doing Lupin's for free. It's a long and expensive potion to make." Severus wasn't about to make three Wolfbane Potions a month for free. 

"I will arrange the funding." Dumbledore was already trying to work out how to keep Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore could continue, Molly Weasley arrived wailing about her child. Severus left as he didn't want to listen to wailing. He passed a distraught Arthur with his other children. 

________________________________________________________

Severus stormed back to his quarters. He knew he would find Harry and Draco waiting for him. Dumbledore had summoned Severus to his office over two hours ago. Severus was furious. Gryffindors could do anything and get away with it. If it had been a Slytherin they would have been out the door. 

Harry took one look at Severus' face. "So they are going to be allowed to attend?" 

"Yes, Lupin also. He is going to be here to help them cope with their new status. Molly has turned her back on her son, however, so Weasley will be living with Lupin over the summer. The Grangers are going to rent a cabin near Lupin to help their daughter adjust." 

"What? That isn't fair. They told Vince's cousin he couldn't attend because he was a werewolf. They have banned werewolves attending?" Draco was furious.

"I'm aware." Severus sat down in his favorite chair. 

"You are being ordered to make their potions aren't you?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, and guess who is paying for it?" 

"No, that isn't right. Why should you pay for their potions?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"I'm not paying for it." Severus was already composing a letter in his head. He wasn't paying for any more potions for the three Gryffindors. "I will speak to Lucius, also." 

"You have been banned from speaking about it, haven't you?" Draco was furious.

"Yes, I have." 

"We haven't." Harry exchanged a look with Draco. 

"How would parents feel about their children being around a werewolf who already turned two children?" Draco finished the thought. Draco went to his books. He pulled out a piece of parchment. "I was keeping track of when Lupin was out. It didn't take much to realize Lupin was a werewolf." 

"Rita." Harry suggested. "Make sure she discovers the information, the parchment, and the Aurors' reports." 

"They are sealed but I do believe Rita will find a way." Severus summoned some tea. "We have two weeks before school is out, I do believe that is more than enough time." 

__________________________________________________________

Hermione screamed as she read the headline: WEREWOLVES AT HOGWARTS

Harry glanced at Draco. Dumbledore had been having a rough time of it for the last week as many members of the Board, Wizenagamot, and the Ministry were not happy with Dumbledore's new policy. They wanted it for all or none, not just three Gryffindors to remain at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proofread.

Harry was staring at the stack of letters on the table. It had been a busy summer for his real friends. They had worked hard to get all the werewolves allowed at Hogwarts. Rita's articles were fueling the flames. Rita kept demanding to know why four werewolves, who were Gryffindors, would be residing at Hogwarts yet no one else was ever allowed. Rita even interviewed Vincent's cousin. 

Lupin was banned from being near any students or children. The Ministry refused to allow him to have custody of Ron Weasley. They did stipulate that since he was the one who turned the other three that the three would be able to spend the nights of the full moon with Lupin. 

Molly still refused to see her son. The other Weasleys still treated Ron like he was their family. The twins usually sent him pranks and candy. Percy would send him books and family news. Bill and Charlie would visit when they could. 

Black had his own legal issues. Once the murder charges were dropped he faced other charges. The attempted murder of Pettigrew in Hogwarts and the break-ins too. Dumbledore tried to get them dismissed but the Ministry refused to budge on the issue. After Black basically emptied his personal vault to clear his name and fines, Black wanted custody of Harry. 

Harry had been surprised to get a letter from Black saying he was demanding custody of Harry. Harry didn't want that. Black was a fan of Dumbledore. Thankfully, Rita's skilled writing skills came into play. She found the petition in the Ministry and fueled the flames of making sure Black didn't get Harry. The public reacted as she expected and sent howlers to the Minister and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore didn't want Black to have Harry, so hd did nothing to push that agenda. Dumbledore had been pushing for Harry to come and stay with Lupin for a week or so. Harry knew it was so that Dumbledore could counter all the bad press that Lupin was getting. 

Hermione and Ron had their own issue. They sent letters to Harry three or four times a day. Ron usually bemoaning his fate and what his mother had done. Hermione was usually sending long rants about the lack of werewolf rights and how Harry needed to lend his name to the cause. Harry tried to tell her that people working to change things but she ignored everything he said.

Severus arrived at the breakfast table. They usually had breakfast in the little alcove off of the kitchen. "I see they have been at it." 

"Yes, they must have stayed up all night writing me letters." Harry answered them once a day at the maximum. "I didn't think you would be here today."

"I arrived late last night. I had to escape. Dumbledore was having a hissy fit. The Ministry has ruled that if Dumbledore wants Granger and Weasely to attend then he must open Hogwarts up for all the werewolf children eligible to attend."

"Did he decide on what he is going to do?" Harry wouldn't mind if more werewolves attended. "How about other species or even the kids who live in Knockturn?" 

"That is what added to his fit. The Board added their own ruling. They said all or none. However, Lupin isn't allowed near any students. He is only able to be at the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. The Ministry has been working on upgrading and fixing the wards, which Dumbledore claimed was fine for the werewolves to use. The Ministry disagreed and started the repairs."

"He must have really loved that." Harry eyed the envelopes. "Do you think I can claim I never got them?"

Agnes smiled. "Sorry, darling, but it doesn't work that way in the magical world. Owls rarely get lost." 

"Yes, Harry, owls are not like Errol." Severus thought that owl had fallen out of a tree one too many times as a baby. 

"Darn. They don't even ask about me. It's all about them. Hermione sent me a howler yesterday because I told her I wasn't joining her werewolf cause." 

Agnes and Severus laughed as they turned to their own mail and the newspapers by their settings. Harry opened the top letter. He scanned down the letter. He flipped it over. He wrote in a biro. "Hi, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He refolded the letter and did it with most of the large stack of letters. He frowned a bit at Black and Lupin's. "Black and Lupin wrote, again. It's the same stuff, also. Black wants me to live with him. How hard being a werewolf is. Lupin is just the generic issues he has been having with his new life."

"Indeed." Severus lowered the paper. "Did Lupin mention Hogwarts?"

"Yes, wants to see me during the days he is there. Black says something about being able to live at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. They aren't allowed to be in the dorms during that time of the month."

"Black? He is going to be at Hogwarts." Severus frowned as Harry handed Severus the letter. Severus read the letter. "He isn't allowed. It's part of what has gotten Dumbledore up in arms. Black and Lupin can only be at the Shrieking Shack." Severus handed Agnes the letter.

"Maybe Dumbledore hasn't told him." Agnes read thru the letter. "He needs a mind healer. He changes topics in the middle of a sentence. The Dementors effects would be strong after being in Azkaban for 12 years."

"Hermione mentioned something about the Ministry requiring all four them to see a mind healer. She said the first appointment is tomorrow. I think it was in yesterday's massive pile of letters she sent." 

"They could have been ordered by the Ministry. I know the Grangers were very vocal in their displeasure and demanded all the medicals expenses be paid for. I believe Dumbledore mentioned the Ministry would be handing it and seeking the remittances from Lupin."

"Well, that explains this." Harry handed Severus the last letter he had opened. 

Severus read and reread it. "Is he serious?" 

"Sirius is very serious, I believe. He has been asking for me to live with them. It started out as just him. However, that letter is about living the Potter Manor. This is the first one where he says we would be comfortable living there. How much room there would be for all five of us."

"Five?" Agnes took the letter from Severus' hand. Severus arched a brow at Agnes' antics.

"Yes, five. I believe that might be Dumbledore solution for the rest of the holiday. After all, he is expecting Harry with them for his school supplies." 

Harry groaned. "I already got most of what I need when we went to Italy with Blaize, Theo, and Draco. Who is the DADA this year?" 

Severus growled. "Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore, again, claimed that no one applied. Lucius showed me that there have been numerous applicants but they aren't light enough or know Dumbledore personally. So Dumbledore deemed them unacceptable."

"Didn't Blaize's cousin apply? He is from a neutral family and has his Masters." Agnes still had Black's letter in her hand. 

"Yes." Severus wasn't really surprised by Dumbledore's actions. In all the time he had been at Hogwarts the DADA Professors had been jokes. 

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Agnes handed Harry back the letter. 

"Nothing. I was just going to write and ask when they wanted to go shopping for school supplies. I figure it will take me a few days to get an answer. They will expect me to remain with them but I'm going to claim my relatives want to go away for a holiday before school starts. You did mention heading to Wales." 

"I did." Agnes smiled. "I will make sure the funds are available for you to have some fun in Diagon." 

_____________________________________________________

An old man lite a gas oven with a match, he was preparing food. He noticed a light on in the large house opposite, he stopped what he was doing and walked to the door. "Bloody kids." He left the house and headed toward the light.

The old man was wandering up to the house carrying a lit torch. He opened the front door, inside was just as dark. He began climbing the stairs, he could hear whispers and hushed voices coming from upstairs. The old man waited outside the room where the conversation was taking place and listened.

A ratty looking man was speaking. "Oh no no no my Lord Voldemort. I only meant...perhaps if we were to do it without the boy."

The short, almost child-like figure slammed a fist down. "NO! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and it WILL be done exactly as I say."

A blond man moved closer to the child-like figure. "I will not disappoint you, my lord."

"Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign."

The old man watched a snake slither past him and into the room. "Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door."

Wormtail quickly opened the door, he stood in the doorway and looked at the old man. The old man was terrified.

"Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting." 

The old man wasn't sure what happened.

A loud spell is cast and Harry wakes up in a flash of panic.

______________________________________

Harry groaned as another batch of letters arrived. He dutiful opened the one from Ron. He reread it twice before groaning. "Ron wants to me to go with him and his family for some Quidditch event." 

"Molly too?" Agnes wondered if Molly caved into the pressure.

"I think so. I don't even like Quidditch." 

"Tell him, no. Claim a day trip somewhere." Agnes smiled. "Severus only has a few days off before he has to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. I'm sure we can find someplace to visit."

"I'll tell them the relatives want to do a few day trips." Harry read the rest of his letters and was glad he wasn't going to meet with anyone from Dumbledore's group for a bit.

___________________________________________________

Harry and Agnes were staring at the paper. They heard the floo come alive and Severus was in the kitchen nook with them. He looked relieved at seeing Harry. "I'm relieved to see you here." 

"So was it really the dark mark?" Agnes poured Severus a cup of tea.

"Sadly, yes. Lucius isn't sure who exactly arranged everything. Yesterday, about five minutes before we were due to appear at the Quidditch game, we got a notice to be there. Lucius was already present as he usually is. I arrived to find the Death Eaters destroying everything. I made sure I was seen and left." 

"Dumbledore?" Agnes looked at Harry. "Harry?" 

"I'm just glad I didn't go. It looks like they killed a few people." 

"They did. Dumbledore believes it was done on orders from the Dark Lord. I was thinking more like Pettigrew and someone else." 

"He wants you to begin spying again?" Harry wasn't sure what that would mean for his friendship with the Slytherins. 

"Yes. However, don't worry. Lucius and I are in agreement. We don't want the Dark Lord in power. Lucius fears for what the man would do to his family and the wizarding world."

"Does Dumbledore know that?" Agnes knew Dumbledore would love to have another spy.

"No. Lucius wants nothing to do with Dumbledore. I can't blame him either." Severus didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore. "I believe Pettigrew is hoping to use scare tactics and a lot of crazier Death Eaters to put the fear of the Dark Lord into everyone." 

"Dumbledore believes he is trying to come back?"

"Yes, as he has for the 13 years." Severus patted Harry's arm. "We will protect you. Lucius and I spoke under a Vow, so no one will discover our secrets." 

"I'm sure I'll hear about it from Ron and Hermione." Harry knew he was going to have to go shopping with the duo before the week was out.

____________________________________________________

Harry spent the night at the Grangers. Now the three of them were sitting on the train. Harry had spent the last two days listening to Ron and Hermione horrific experience at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was just thankful he wasn't present when everything went down. 

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" The old lady appeared at their door. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand." Ron pulled out some money but he didn't have enough. "On second thought, just the drewbals."

"It's alright I'll get it." Harry stood up. He figured Ron expected him to pay for it. Ron seemed to expect Harry to pay for everything, actually. 

"Thanks, Harry." 

Cho Chan walked up to the trolley. "Two pumpkin pasties please." Harry and Cho looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything sweet for you dear?"

"Oh no thank you I'm not hungry."

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?" Hermione was glaring at the newspaper.

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."

Hermione saw Harry rubbing his head. "It's hurting, isn't it, your scar?"

"I'm fine." Harry was actually getting a headache from listening to them. 

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this." Hermione handed Harry some parchment. "You should write to him. He worries about you." 

Harry took the parchment. He wrote. "On train. Be at Hogwarts soon." He folded the letter. "Hedwig, you up for some flying?" 

Hedwig bobbed her head. She could poop on the Mutt again. 

________________________________________________________________

Harry watched as four flying horses fly through the air, pulling a carriage that was coming to land at Hogwarts. The crowd cheered. 

"Clear the runway." Hagrid directed the students away from what was the runway.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Harry loved the white horses. They were beautiful. As he was watching he saw out of the corner of his eye a large ship emerge from under the water and approached the edge of Black Lake. 

Everyone was ushered into the Great Hall. 

__________________________________________________________ 

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-"

A man ran up the aisle limping in a comical way. He whispered something to Dumbledore and left in the same fashion. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air. They bowed and everyone applauded. The girls were mostly blond and very beautiful. 

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Ron wasn't quite as he spoke to Hermione.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey, it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron looked like he was going to faint. 

The boys breathed some fire. "Albus!" Igor walked up to Dumbledore.

"Igor." The two embraced.

_________________________________

The meal continued and Severus wished he could curse someone. Namely Dumbledore. He was stuck sitting next to Madame Maxime. "Professor Dumbledore, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to."

"Not to worry Madame Maxime, our gamekeeper Hagrid's more than capable of seeing to them." Dumbledore reassured the giantess. 

"But you know Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey."

The man seated next to Hagrid yelped. Hagrid has stabbed a fork into his hand. "You idiot!"

Severus wondered if he was the ringmaster of this circus or just one of the crowd watching the events unfold. He pictured Dumbledore with clown paint on his face. He went back to his meal a bit happier.

Harry wanted to groan as Dumbledore rose. He wondered what the man was going to do now. 

"Attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." 

"Wicked." Fred looked at his twin. 

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Thunder roared overhead, rain began leaking through the roof and screams broke out. A strange man stood in the doorway, he cast some magic upwards and sealed the roof. Peace was restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron was in awe.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" 

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." Ron had heard all the tales about Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye entered the room and began walking. He had a mechanical eye. He limped, breathing heavily as he walked.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming."

"That stupid roof." Mad-Eye took a drink.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" A student near Harry asked. 

"I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Harry knew the man was famous for drinking. 

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety that no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Crouch announced. 

The crowd was unsettled, people were booing. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George yelled.

"Silence!" Dumbledore cast magic over a box which melted into a goblet containing a blue flame. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

_______________________________________________________________

Mad-Eye wrote his name on the board. "Alastor Moody." He faced the classroom. "Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He looked around the room. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione's hand jetted up into the air. "Three sir." She yelled out before Mad-Eye could even pick someone. 

"And they are so named?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot up into the air and she answered the question. "Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..."

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

Seamus looked shocked. "Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head."

Mad-Eye threw the chalk in anger. "So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!"

"Yes..."

"Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse."

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad-Eye popped open a jar with a spider in it. "Hello. What a little beauty." He used his wand to send it around the class. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." He waited for the class to relax. "But if she bites... she's lethal!" 

Draco started laughing. 

"What are you laughing at?" Mad-Eye sent the spider onto Draco's face. "Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Mad-Eye had the spider over a bucket of water, it was wriggling. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do You-Know-Whose bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another..Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up."

Neville stood up. 

Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

"There's the um... The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad-Eye began torturing the spider with magic, it squealed.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" 

Mad-Eye stopped. Neville was disturbed. Mad-Eye picked up the spider which was still making noises. "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head. Mad-Eye cast a spell and the spider disintegrated. "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." He approached Harry's desk and took a drink.

_____________________________________________________

Harry was glad to be out of that class. He was going to have to speak to Severus. Mad-Eye was crazy and he didn't like how Mad-Eye tormented Neville like that.

"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really been there you know." Ron was in awe of Mad-Eye.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face." 

Harry watched Mad-Eye approach Neville who was on the stairs facing the window. "Son, you alright?" Neville nodded. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." ____________________________________________________

Harry was watching the older students placing their names into the flame while others applauded. The Hogwarts students all got cheers. 

"Eternal glory, be brilliant, wouldn't it? In three years from now, we'll be old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, well rather you than me." Harry didn't want his name in the flames. 

The twins came up cheering. "Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." George took a bow.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred added. 

"It's not going to work." Hermione, ever the wet blanket, spoke. 

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." The twins asked together. 

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione pointed to the circle around the goblet.

"So?" Fred looked at the line. 

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically so dimwitted as an age potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant. Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George?" They jumped inside the age line and cheered. They put their names into the flame and did a high-five. The flame fired up and they're flung across the room. They landed hard on the floor. When they got up they had a full head of grey hair and beards. 

Together they pointed at each other and yelled "you said." They rolled around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheered. The room suddenly became silent as Viktor Krum walked in and put his name in the flame. He looked at Hermione and she smiled.

________________________________________

THURSDAY NIGHT

"Sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore smiled at everyone and approached the blue flame. It glowed red. A name came out. Everyone looked anxious. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd cheered as Viktor walked up. Another name came out. 

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up. Another name came out. 

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." 

The Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric took the stage.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard cup!"

People cheer, but the goblet glowed red once more and another name flew out. Dumbledore took it. "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?"

"No... No." Hagrid started to mutter.

"Harry Potter!"

"Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake." Hermoine pushed Harry.

Harry slowly walked up. Dumbledore gave him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out different things. 

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." Was the most common one.

_______________________________________

Harry was furious. He looked at Severus. Severus looked just as angry as he was feeling. He nodded his head in denial. He hoped Severus understood. Severus nodded once. The anger flowed out of them both as they realized they were in this together.

Dumbledore burst into the room and grabbed Harry. "Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir." 

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir." Harry didn't want anything to do with the stupid thing.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, of course, he is lying." Madam Maxime voice her opinion. 

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad-Eye stated from his corner of the room.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Igor wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?"

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty."

"I don't want to be in it. Can't I like get my relatives to withdraw me?" Harry hoped this would work. 

"The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Tri-Wizards champion."

"What? How? I didn't enter it." Harry looked confused. 

_____________________________________________

Severus was in Dumbledore's office. They were trying to figure out what was going on. 

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" 

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete."

Severus was in agreement with her but he knew his voice didn't count and Dumbledore would wonder why he was trying to get Harry out of the tournament. 

"You heard Barty the rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate them." Minerva knew Dumbledore broke the rules he didn't like all the time. 

"I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold." Severus hated saying it but he knew it was expected of him. 

"Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat."

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that." Mad-Eye hadn't moved from the dark corner he was in. 

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is. Knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Dumbledore sighed deeply. 

________________________________________

Harry was sitting on his bed. He was still wondering what happened. 

"How did you do it?" Ron demanded. Harry remained silent. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though."

"Let you know what?" 

"You know bloody well what."

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. Okay? You're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley. Harry Potter's stupid friend."

Harry wanted to kill Ron. "I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just wanna be. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why it did ok?"

"Piss off."

_____________________________________________

The next month passed fast. No one knew who were the werewolves until the first full moon. They were all headed out to the Shrieking Shack. The shack was bigger and they even moved the Whomping Willow to accommodate the new size. The tree still protected the shack.

Hermione and Ron complained every chance they got about having to leave the dorm and spend the time in the Shack. When one of the older students asked where did they expect? They couldn't spend their time in their form in the dorms and kill everyone. It didn't stop the complaints but at least they didn't have to hear that one any longer. 

Black and Lupin had tried to get Harry to spend time with them. However, Harry was able to avoid it and since the two were usually tired they didn't push it too much. Harry was still getting letters from Black asking Harry to live with him. 

Severus had Harry and Draco help him brew the potion. The other snakes usually assisted in preparing the ingredient. The Ministry was paying for the potion. 

Severus and the rest of his real friends helped Harry study for the tournament. Ron wasn't talking to him and Hermione joined Ron. She still lectured Harry about entering it, no matter how many times he said he didn't.

_________________________________________________________________

A woman appeared in a puff of smoke. She's well groomed and dressed colorfully. "What a charismatic quartet. Hello!"

The four Tri-Wizard champions stood together in a group. She walked over to them and shook each of their hands. "I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? what mysteries do the muscles mask? does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." She took Harry by the hand into a closet. "This is cozy."

"It's a broom cupboard."

"You should feel right at home then. Don't mind if I use the quill do you?"

Harry was furious. She didn't just say that. "Yes, I do."

Rita ignored him. "So Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of twelve."

"Fourteen."

"About to compete against three students. Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?

Harry arched a brow. "Course you're not just any ordinary boy of twelve are you." Harry didn't speak. "The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament." Harry glared at her. "Course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel, Harry." Rita looked at the quill. "Scratch that last. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic death wish."

Harry grabbed the notepad and ran out of the broom cupboard. He headed straight for Severus' quarters. He knew Severus would know what to do to fix Rita.

The next morning Daily Prophet had the interview with Harry but as exactly as it occurred. Harry wasn't sure what Severus did but he liked it.

________________________________________

Harry was up on the roof, with Hedwig. He was sending a letter to Agnes. An owl flew in with a letter for Harry. He took it and it began to read it. 

Harry. I couldn't risk sending Edward. It was since the world cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and he's too easily recognized. We need to talk, Harry. Face to face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at one o clock this Saturday night and make sure you're alone. P.S

The owl nipped Harry's finger. "OUCH!"

The bird bites.

Harry groaned. What did Black want now? He didn't want to talk to the man. 

____________________________________

Harry was sitting in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. Black appeared. "I don't have much time Harry so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!"

"Shh. I had to ask. Ron and Hermione have not stopped talking about it."

"I didn't." 

"You need to be careful. Something is very off." Black looked over his shoulder. "Look Harry, the Death Eaters were at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. So was Snivellius. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, a heart of stone. He sent his own son to Azkaban."

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?" Harry already knew Severus had a theory. Severus was watching Mad-Eye and Igor. 

"I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet, Harry. Whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius." Harry didn't want anything to do with it.

"You don't have a choice."

"Someone's coming!" Harry wasn't really sure but he figured it would get rid of Sirius.

"Keep your friends close Harry." 

Harry now understood why the floo call happened. He was willing to bet that Dumbledore and Ron whined to Black. 

Ron entered the room. "Who you talking to?"

"Who says I was talking to anyone?" Harry liked not being friends with Ron and Hermione.

"I heard voices."

"Maybe you're imagining things, wouldn't be the first time."

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview I expect."

Harry was happy to see the backside of Ron as he left. 

______________________________________________________

Harry and Neville were walking around Black Lake. 

"Amazing. Amazing."

"Neville! You're doing it again!" Harry laughed. 

"Oh, right sorry."

Harry saw the book Neville was carrying. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?"

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville waved. Hermione and Ron were walking up to them.

"We've already been through enough people. Why don't you just go and do it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again?" Hermione didn't know how to whisper. 

Ron whispered some words to Hermione. It was clear Ron and Harry were not on speaking terms. Hermione walked up to Harry. "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."

"Is that right? Well, what?" Harry watched Ron waving his hand at Hermione. 

"Uhhh." Hermione walked back to Ron for more whispering and came back. "Dean was told by Parvati that. Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

Two could play this game. "Well, you can tell Ronald."

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione stormed off. Ron followed. Harry smirked at Neville who was trying not to laugh.

____________________________________________________

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he and Hagrid were walking through a dark forest. He wasn't sure what was going on but Severus suggested that Hagrid was going to give him a clue to what the first event was.

"Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?"

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid where are we going?" Harry didn't care to be this forest at night. 

"You'll see soon enough. Pay attention, this is important."

"What's with the flower? Hagrid, have you combed your hair?" Harry noticed that Hagrid had changed a bit. Hagrid was looking more dapper than usual and was carrying a big red flower.

"As a matter of fact I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again." 

Harry heard animal noises. Madame Maxime called out to Hagrid. 

"Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on." 

Harry did as he was told. 

"Bonsoir Olympe."

"Oh, Hagrid. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps you had forgotten me."

Harry hoped they weren't going to continue with whatever this was exactly. 

"Couldn't forget you, Olympe."

"What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated." 

"You'll be glad you came. Trust me." Hagrid led them into the forest a bit longer. Suddenly, a dragon, nearby, gave a loud roar. 

"Ahh, c'est magnifique!" 

In an opening through the trees, Harry could see people were running about. The dragons are roaring and breathing fire. Harry wanted to curse. He was going to have to face a freaking dragon. He wondered what drugs were in Dumbledore's lemon drops. 

"Can we get closer?" Madame Maxime pleaded. She moved closer. 

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking." Harry wasn't sure he was wearing the cloak. 

"Come on Harry. They've seriously misunderstood creatures." A huge flame light the sky. "Although, I have to admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know."

"Ron was here?"

"Oh sure. His brother Charlie helped bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing."

________________________________________________

Harry eyed the badge that he had seen several students wearing. It had a picture of Cedric on the badge with a bright yellow background. The badge spun and showed Harry on a green background with the words "Potter Stinks" on it. Harry walked along as other pupils aim insults at him, saying he stinks. 

A young boy ran past. "Cedric rules!"

"Thanks." Harry got to a doorway. Two students stood in his way. 

"Like the badge?" One of the boys asked.

"Excuse me."

They laughed as Harry pushed his way through. He approached Cedric, who was standing around with his friends. Cedric's friends hurled off more insults. Harry ignored them. "Can I have a word?"

"Alright." Cedric walked with Harry some distance away from his friends. 

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

"Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they?"

"Yes, apparently we were the last to know." 

"Right. Hey, listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them." 

"Don't worry about it." Harry wasn't. He knew who were his real friends. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Seamus were walking along. Harry approached them. He glared at Ron. "You're a right foul git you know that?"

"You think so?"

"I know so." 

"Anything else?" Ron had no idea what happened but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Yeah. Stay away from me." Harry stormed away.

"FINE!" Ron yelled after a retreating Harry. 

______________________________________

"Harry."

Harry looked around and saw Draco up a tree. "Draco?" 

"Come on up. No one will see us and we can chill. You look like you need to get away." 

"I do." Harry climbed up the tree. Who knew all the tree climbing he had done to escape his cousin would come in handy.

"What's been bothering you?" 

"Dragons. The first task is dragons. They expect us to face off against a dragon." 

Draco smiled. "I'm just the person you need to speak with." 

"Someone's coming." 

"It's Mad-Eye. You better leave. Usually routine, ok?" 

"Yep, see you later when I have my detention."

Harry jumped down. He walked a bit away. "I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

Draco pretended to cast a spell. Mad-Eye appeared and quickly turned Draco into a ferret. "I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned." 

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" McGonagall was suddenly there.

Harry wasn't sure where she came from. Professors were popping out of the woodwork. Where did all these people come from? Students were now gathering.

"Teaching."

"Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret." Mad-Eye was making the ferret hover around. He sent it up the trouser leg of one of Draco's friends. He squirmed and looked uncomfortable. Everyone else was laughing. Mad-Eye winked at Harry and he laughed. Eventually, Draco came back out and McGonagall turned Draco back to normal.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco glared at Mad-Eye.

"Is that a threat!" Draco decided to leave. Mad-Eye shouted after him. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it."

"Come with me." Mad-Eye grabbed onto Harry. Harry cursed, his luck was rotten this year. Mad-Eye dragged Harry to his quarters. Mad-Eye took off his prosthetic leg and took a seat. "That's a foal glass. Lets me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes they're standing right behind me."

A noise emerged from a trunk on the floor and it shook. Harry glanced at it. Mad-Eye kicked it. "Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

Harry wasn't about to give him the truth. "You know I just thought I'd."

Mad-Eye cut him off. "Sit. Listen to me Potter. Your pal Diggory, by your age he could take a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths. Hmm? Come on Potter. What are your strengths?"

"I dunno. Running usually works out well for me." 

"How is your flying?"

"Fair." Harry could fly really well. He just hated Quidditch. He had enough of people chasing him or throwing things at him when he lived at his relatives. 

"Better than fair the way I heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom." Harry wasn't sure what Mad-Eye was thinking. He wasn't going to bring a broom near fire-breathing dragons. 

"You're allowed a wand."

Harry resisted the urge to say "duh."

________________________________________________________________

Severus, Theo, Blaize, Pansy, and Draco liked Harry's idea on how to handle the first event. They were looking forward to seeing how Harry would score.

_______________________________________________________

The crowds were cheering, people were taking bets. Harry was inside the tent. Hermione was standing by the tent door. "Pssst! Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to."

"Battle a dragon." Harry finished for her.

Hermione entered the tent and they hug. A bright camera flashed. Rita approached. "Young love! Ohh how stirring. If everything goes, unfortunately, today you might make the front page."

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Viktor stood between Hermione and Rita. 

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." Rita left and Dumbledore entered. 

Harry was really wondering about his luck this year. Just who did he piss off?

"Good day champions. Gather round, please. Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." The champions formed a circle around Dumbledore. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

"Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go." Hermione escaped the tent. Harry wished he could have joined her.

"Barty. The bag." Dumbledore looked at Crouch. 

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr. Krum, and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will." Harry wasn't sure why they were assigned positions but whatever. He took his spot to the left of Viktor as Fleur took his right. Cedric was on Fleur's left. Barty held up a bag. Fleur took out a little green dragon. "The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum." Viktor took another out. "The Chinese Fireball. Oooooh." Cedric was next. He picked one. "The Swedish Short-Snout. Which leaves." 

"The Horntail." Harry mumbled.

"What's that boy?"

"Nothing." Harry put his hand in the bag and pulled out the dragon. It was actually a cute little thing.

"The Hungarian Horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

Harry changed his plan. 

"Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon." The cannon fired immediately.

_________________________________________________

The loudspeaker kicked on. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant."

Harry entered the rocky arena. The crowd was cheering his name. He saw the golden egg sitting alone. He looked for the dragon. The dragon spit flames at him. Harry made sure he was out of reach of the flames and sat down. The dragon just looked at him.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione started to shout.

Harry continued to sit still. The dragon settled down and stared at Harry. Harry just stared back. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he started to yawn. He had ignored the jeers from the crowd, the judges calling his name, and even when Dumbledore had tried to get his attention. After several hours, the dragon inched closer to Harry. Harry remained still. He felt the dragon's breath on his skin. The dragon moved closer and closer until it rested its head in Harry's lap. 

Harry started patting the head. Since he knew no one could hear him. He started hissing to the dragon. The dragon listened. Soon all the dragons were heading toward Harry. 

All four dragons were laying around Harry. No one could see him. Harry kept talking to the dragon. They answered his questions. He explained why they were here. They weren't thrilled about the fake eggs. Harry formed a strong bond with the dragons before he explained he needed to go. The Horntail got up and she jumped into the air and landed on the fake egg. 

Everyone was covering their ears at the noise the fake egg was now making. When it finally stopped, Harry stood up and walked away from the dragons. He had already bidden them goodbye. He said he would visit them and he meant it.

The crowd watched Harry walking away. The judges and everyone else weren't sure what happened. It had been five hours of watching Harry with the dragons. Harry had done something no one else had ever done. 

Dumbledore and the judges gave their ruling. Harry got a zero. Harry was very happy with his score. 

_____________________________________________________

Harry saw Hermione was already buried in her newspaper. Harry just wanted to eat and go back to sleep. He was exhausted. 

"Look at this! I can't believe it she's done it again." Hermione started to read the article out loud. "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow." 

"What?" Ron looked up from his meal. A young boy walked up holding a package. 

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you Nigel." Nigel was gazing at Harry. "Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Nigel left. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Ron ignored Harry glare. "Oh, look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?" 

Harry looked at the lacy thing. It was some type of fancy dress robe, he thought. However, it was covered in ruffles and lace. Harry wanted a bit of payback. "Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry hated that Ron used Harry's fame to get things he wanted but acted like a jealous git with Harry for having money or when he bought things. 

"Ginny these must be for you." Ron held the robe out to his sister.

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly." 

Hermione started laughing. 

"What are you on about?" Ron was glaring at Hermione. 

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you! Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" 

Harry had no idea either. He was going to have to write to Agnes after Severus explained what he would need dress robes for. 

________________________________________________________________________

The Gryffindors had been summoned to some dance room. Harry had already heard about the dance. Severus had already arranged for dress robes for all of them. McGonagall stood in the front of them. 

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

Groans emerged from the boys who are listening on. The girls seemed a lot more excited. 

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster." Fred whispered to George. They try. They stop at McGonagall's stern look.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl, a secret swan slumber longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan." Ron not so quietly commented to Seamus. 

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, will you join me."

"Which one?" The Twins asked together.

McGonagall grabbed Ron and pulled him up to dance. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

Ron does has he was directed and a wolf whistle came from the crowd.

"Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch." The music started. "One two three, one two three, one two three."

"Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?" Harry knew he wasn't.

"Never." The twins grinned.

"Everybody come together."

The girls instantly stand and walk forward, the boys were all still seated. Harry wasn't about to be the first one. 

"Boys, on your feet." McGonagall commanded.

Neville stood up.

 

___________________________________________

"Who you going to ask?" Draco had asked Pansy.

"Not who I wanted. You know they would flip if I arrived with a Slytherin on my arm."

"True. Daphne would have loved to go with you." Pansy tossed her latest assignment onto the table. "I think I got everything correct."

"I will proof-read it before you turn it in." Theo looked up from his own parchment. 

"So who is next on the list?" Blaize asked. 

"I'm not sure. I was thinking Cho." 

"Good choice. Neutral so no one will be all prissy." Pansy was reading Draco's history assignment.

"I thought so." 

_______________________________________________________

Harry wasn't sure why Ron was suddenly being friendly with him. "This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."

Severus walked past and slapped Ron over the head. Harry snickered. "Well, us and Neville!" 

"But then again he can take himself."

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione informed them. 

Ron gasped. "Now, I'm really depressed." Fred handed Ron a note, it read "GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE!". Ron tore the note up. "Well Hermione, you're a girl."

"Oh well spotted."

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes."

"Bloody hell."

Hermione stormed off. Ron looked at her retreating form. "Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

________________________________________

Ron was being helped into the room, he looked shaky.

"What happened to you?" Harry had failed in asking Cho out. She already had a date. He needed to find someone else. He really didn't want to go but Severus had explained he had no choice. 

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." One of the younger years laughed as she explained. 

"What?" Hermione wasn't sure she heard right. 

"What did she say?" Harry hadn't really spoken to the girl but she seemed nice. 

"No, of course." Hermione answered for Ron. Ron shook his head. "She said yes??"

"Don't be silly." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out." Ron explained. 

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening." Another one of the younger girls explained. 

"What did you do then?" Harry wondered if he could see the memory of it.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me."

The Patil twins walked past. Harry got an idea. "Hi Harry." 

Harry stood up. He started to follow them. "Hey!"

_____________________________________________________________

Ron was getting dressed in front of a mirror. He looks panicked and uncomfortable in his ridiculous dress robes. "Bloody hell."

Harry walked in. He was dressed in a more conventional dress robe. They were black with silver thread on the edges. There was a slightly lighter shade of black on the embossed Potter Crest on the spot over the heart. 

"My dress robes."

"Well, they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar." Ron's jealous was surfacing.

"I expect yours are more traditional." Harry ignored the flame of jealousy.

"Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie." Ron sniffed at his clothes. "I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Murder me, Harry."

_____________________________________________________

Harry and Ron were walking down the stairs into the hall. Ron was fidgeting with his outfit. Harry wished he could have gone alone. He really didn't want to be with Ron or Hermione tonight. He wanted to actually enjoy his first formal occasion in the wizarding world. "Leave it alone." Harry slapped Ron's hand away from his lacy collar. 

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out."

"Who?" 

"Hermione, of course. Come on Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she was coming with?"

"Because you would taken the mickey out of her if she did."

"Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud."

Harry wondered if Ron had ever heard of the kettle and pot analogy. The boys approached the Patil twins. 

"Hello boys. Don't you look." Parvati looked at Ron. "Dashing."

McGonagall latched onto Harry. "Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?"

"Ready professor?"

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that.

"No." Neither did Severus nor Agnes. Harry hoped his extra lessons with the Slytherins worked. 

"Oh well, now you know. Oh, as for you, Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the great hall with Miss Patil." 

Hermione entered the room all dressed up. "She looks beautiful." Parvati looked at Hermione. 

"Yeah, she does."

Hermione walked down the stairs. Viktor Krum took her hand and they walked together.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" Padma asked Ron. 

"No. Absolutely not." Ron was in the land of denial.

Loud music played as the champions headed to the dance floor with their partners. They danced. Soon others were joining in, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr. Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Mad-Eye sat on the sidelines drinking. 

Harry was having a great time with Parvati. She was a great dancer. He noticed Ron was sitting with Padma. They were sitting some distance away and looked miserable. "Do we want to join them?" 

Parvati looked at her sister. "It might be best. Hermione looks like she is heading over there too." 

Harry and Parvati joined Ron and Padma. Hermione arrived a few seconds later. "Hot, isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?"

"No, we'd do not care to join you and Viktor."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

Harry closed his eyes. Ron and his prejudices. Ron had been ranting about how all the boys from Durmstrang were dark and evil. It sounded a lot like his Slytherin is evil rant. 

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends."

"Hmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." 

Hermione walked off. Padma glared at Ron. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"No." 

Harry took Padma out to the dance floor with her sister's permission. Harry ended up dancing the night away with both sisters. Harry could see Ron and Hermione were going at it. He escorted Padma back to her date. 

"Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed both of you."

Harry looked at Hermione. "I'll walk the twins to Ravenclaw first. They are spending the night there." Harry held out his arms and took both sisters to Ravenclaw. He wanted to kill Hermione. She wasn't his mother. Agnes was and she would have never have spoken to Harry like that. 

___________________________________________

Harry was walking with Hermione. Severus had already helped him figure out what the next task was regarding. Well, technically, Severus didn't do anything anyone else who knew Mermish didn't do for all the contestants. 

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now."

"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out." Harry hoped she spoke sarcasm. Severus ordered him some gillyweed and some extra for whoever was stealing his potion supplies. He had a feeling some gillyweed would come up missing. Since Harry's egg was destroyed Harry didn't exactly know what the task was. 

"I wouldn't know. We didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we didn't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon by just sitting. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"Hey, Potter." 

Harry turned and Cedric was standing there. "Cedric."

"How are you?"

"Spectacular." He wondered is sarcasm was only appreciated in Slytherin. 

"Look, I realized I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." 

"Exactly. I know your egg got destroyed. The clue is they are going to take something you will miss. You will have to find it."

"Thanks, Cedric. I appreciate it."

"No problem. We are here to help each other." Cedric nodded at Hermione and left. 

______________________________________________

The Weasley twins were shouting, busy taking bets. Harry was walking along with Neville. He had some green plant life in his hand. 

"You're sure about this Neville."

"Absolutely."

"For an hour."

"Most likely."

"Most likely?" Harry didn't like the sounds of this. 

"Well, there is some debate among Herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater."

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking." Harry wasn't confident in his swimming skill. A pool with a swan floaty wasn't really swimming in his book compared to a lake. 

"I just wanted to help."

"That makes you sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" Harry had been trying to avoid the duo. 

"You seem a little tense Harry."

"Do I?" Harry was very tense. He had a funny feeling he knew he was expected to retrieve. He wasn't thrilled about this whole idea.

Dumbledore's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own.

"Put that in your mouth." Mad-Eye commanded. 

Harry wasn't about to go into Black Lake. He knew Dumbledore would never allow students to be killed. Danger yes, but killed no. He dropped the gillyweed into the water as soon as Mad-Eye turned away.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore finished. The cannon fired and the champions enter the water, three of them dived in while Harry was pushed. Harry started flapping around. He was taking in a lot of water. 

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus stood up. 

"I don't know. I can't see him." Dean yanked Seamus down. 

"Oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville ran down to the dock as did several others as Harry was now floating face down in the water. 

__________________________________________________

Harry woke up. He was in the Infirmary. He coughed. Severus and Poppy were there before he finished. 

"Easy, Mr. Potter. Drowning is rough on the throat." Poppy handed him a potion. "A throat soother." 

"Thank you." Harry's voice was raspy. 

"No talking until at least tomorrow night." Poppy stood up. "Professor Snape is going to spend the night here. I have to go to Hogsmeade. A woman is having a baby."

"Potter and I shall endeavor to survive the night without you, Madam." Severus pulled out his potion magazine. "He will sleep, I will read." 

Once Poppy was gone, Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "You scared me to death." 

"Sorry. Mad-Eye pushed me in." 

"I saw. This summer you will take real swimming lessons. No more talking, you need sleep. I will inform Agnes you are recovering just fine." 

Harry nodded his agreement and went back to sleep. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Harry was walking along. He could hear raised voices from inside the herbs storage closet. 

"It's a sign, Severus, you know what it means as well as I."

The door opened and they saw Harry. He looked at them. Igor left. "Later, we will talk." Severus looked at him. "Ready?" 

Harry nodded. "Potter! What's your hurry? Congratulations, your performance in Black Lake was inspiring. I found Gillyweed by where you performance happened. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ingenious. A rather rare herb gillyweed, not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this, know what it is?"

"Bubble Juice, sir?"

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything." Harry knew Severus was attempting to tell him something. He would have to think about it.

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed might be innocuous but Boomslang Skin? Lacewing Flies? You and your friends are brewing Polyjuice potion and believe me I'm going to find out why." Severus closed the door in Harry's face. He looked at Harry to see if he understood. Harry nodded his head.

__________________________________________________

Music was playing and a large crowd was gathered. The champions emerged. Harry had already been warned by a variety of people, including Hagrid about this part of the trials. Harry wondered briefly where Rita had disappeared to. 

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory-" The crowd cheered on hearing his name. "Is in first position he will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum." The Bulgarian crowd went nuts. "Fleur Delacour and then Harry Potter. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

Dumbledore smiled as he faced the contestants. "In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Mad-Eye shouted.

Cedric hugged his father. 

"On the count of three... ONE..." The cannon went off. Mr. Filch shrugged comically. Harry smiled at Mr. Filch. Dumbledore groaned. Cedric entered the maze through the opening. The entrance closed up behind him. Harry watched as all three entered. He waited for his turn. When he entered the entrance closed behind him. Heavy mist set in. Harry didn't move. He sat down and drew in the dirt for several minutes. He felt the hedges move and he could see a direct line to the cup. He also saw Cedric. "Take it, Cedric." 

Harry moved as Cedric took the cup. As Cedric disappeared the hedges dropped and he saw Fleur and Viktor were fighting with a large spider. Harry looked around at the crowd. Mad-Eye looked at the three remaining contestants. Everyone started to wonder where Cedric was and suddenly his body appeared with the cup. 

Minister Fudge moved forward. Issuing orders as he waddled. "Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore, there are too many people."

"Let me through! That's my son! My boy!" Amos Diggory pushed his way through the crowd. He broke down wailing. The crowd looked on distraught. 

Harry looked for Severus. He wanted to run to him. Harry took off. He didn't want to be around all those people. He knew that it was meant for him to be one laying dead. Harry found the first empty room and entered it. Mad-Eye entered the room and closed the door. They didn't speak for several minutes. 

"Are you alright Potter?"

Harry nodded. "The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it."

Mad-Eye started shaking and struggling for air, he reached for his bottle but it was empty. He rushed to a chest with other bottles and struggled to find one. "Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold about the egg if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh??"

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry and Severus weren't sure who it was with so many new faces in Hogwarts. They didn't think it was Mad-Eye. Severus had said that Mad-Eye and Dumbledore had been friends for over twenty years. 

"You were to win. You were because I wanted it to be so Potter. You were to end up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now you have ruined everything. The blood that runs through those veins was to run within the Dark Lord. He is going to punish me severally. I will be lucky to keep my life. He might reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter."

A flash of magic occurred and Mad-Eye was knocked into the wall. Dumbledore and Severus came rushing in. Dumbledore took Mad-Eye by the neck. "Severus." He guided him to a chair. Severus, using magic, bound the man to the chair. 

Severus administered some Veritaserum. Mad-Eye wriggled demonically. 

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Mad-Eye nodded his answer. "Harry get away from there!" Dumbledore approached the chest. The chest opened, it contained a series of smaller chests. When the final chest was opened, they saw in a pit within holding a man. Holding the real Alastor Moody. "Are you alright, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry Albus."

"That's Moody, but then who is that?"

Dumbledore held up one of Mad-Eye's Bottles. Severus took it and smelled it. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now, we know who's been stealing it from your stores, Severus." Dumbledore looked into the pit. "We'll get you up in a minute."

Alastor Moody groaned. The Mad-Eye Moody they had captive in a chair began to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appeared to be transforming. The fake eyepiece fell to the floor. The fake Moody slowly transformed into a blond haired man. 

"Barty Crouch Junior."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty, Jr. rolled up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking. The dark mark was clear on his arm, it was still faded, however. 

"Severus, send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

"They best kill me there or the Dark Lord will do much it in a much harsher way. I failed him. I failed him." Barty wailed. ____________________________________________________

Harry spent the next few days avoiding everyone by hiding in Severus' quarters when he could. He knew Cedric's death wasn't his fault but someone wanted him to die. Severus explained that they learned the Dark Lord wasn't happy about his failed plan for his rebirth and killed Cedric. 

Lucius had been present when the Aurors had grilled Barty about what occurred. They raided the house that Barty provided them. However, they only found the corpse of the old man and a lot of broken items and some snakeskin. 

"We'll be home soon." Severus passed Harry some tea.

"Thanks. I can't wait." 

______________________________________________

Dumbledore rose. He shot a firework into the air to get everyone's attention. "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded young man. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Harry wasn't sure what Dumbledore hoped to accomplish by doing that. He knew the Ministry wasn't going to be happy.

____________________________________

There's a large crowd gathered, the pupils were going home. Viktor Krum gave Hermione a kiss and handed her some paper. "Write to me. Promise."

"I will. Bye." 

Ron was sitting alone. The French sisters approached him, they both, in turn, give him a kiss on the head. "Au revoir Ron." The Beauxbatons girls left in uniform line, the crowd applauded. The Durmstrang boys left too, shaking hands as they passed out the door and down the path to their boat.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?"

"No." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. This year had been rough for the pair. They were werewolves. Granted, there were others present now but still, it was a big adjustment. "Everything's going to change now isn't it?"

Harry wanted to say it's been changing. He wanted to point out that they were werewolves because of last year. "Yes." 

"Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you."

"Well, I won't. You know I won't!" Ron was honest. He had his fill of writing. 

"Harry will, won't you?"

"Yeah. Every week." He wasn't going to respond to the daily letters from the pair. He knew Ron would last about two weeks before he started to write daily. 

___________________________________________

Harry was so glad to be home. Hedwig was out flying around, spreading her wings. He hugged Agnes and didn't let her go for several minutes. "How about some tea and we go and watch a movie? You go and get settled on the couch. I'll in in shortly"

"Please. It sounds delightful." Harry headed to the family room and settled on the couch, wrapping himself in a blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before Harry's fifth year.

Severus came rushing into the house. He looked at Agnes. "Where is Harry?" He had spent the last few hours going back and forth from Hogwarts, the Ministry, to the muggle world. 

"In the pool, as usual." Agnes was sitting at the kitchen table. She was organizing her coupons for shopping. 

Severus didn't wait as he headed straight for the pool. He opened the back door and could hear Harry laughing as Draco and Blaise were throwing a ball across the pool. He wasn't sure what they were doing but he didn't care. He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing relieve. 

Agnes entered the room at a bit of a slower pace. It was the mudroom off of the kitchen. "What is wrong?" She had never seen Severus so anxious. 

"Harry's relatives are dead. A dementor gave them the Kiss this afternoon. The Ministry and Dumbledore are looking for Harry. The Ministry is pushing that the dementor must have gotten Harry and they are trying to locate a body while Dumbledore is insisting that Harry is alive. He has a watcher there by the name of Arabella Figg. She is a squib. However, she is blind as a bat and thought Dudley Dursley was Harry."

Agnes walked to the window by the door. She looked out. "She thought Dudley was Harry? Nevermind that question. How did a dementor get to Surrey?" 

"The Ministry says it was a rogue but I don't think so. Dumbledore has been using Harry's name to push the return of the Dark Lord in the Ministry. It hasn't been published in the paper but Dumbledore has been claiming that someone impersonating Pettigrew brought back the Dark Lord. Lucius showed his mark to disqualify Dumbledore's claim. He switched to attempting to come back with the aid of whoever is impersonating Pettigrew." Severus stood up, smoothed down this robe. "We need to figure out how to cover Harry's disappearance."

"A sleepover. He can tell them he was staying a muggle friend's house. Dumbledore won't ask for specifics once he knows Harry is safe." Agnes wondered how they could stop Dumbledore from dragging Harry into this mess. 

"Dumbledore is at the Dursley house right now. The bodies were still there when I left. I know Harry's signature is registering there so that will aid us." Severus was glad he thought about getting that stone into the Dursley house. It only had to be refreshed by Severus standing outside the wards and casting a refresher on it each year. "The Ministry is demanding an explanation about the condition of Harry's rooms. They discovered the words "Hary's room" in the space under the stairs and the junk room that they believed had to be Harry's room. The Aurors presented the evidence to Madam Bones when she arrived. She had been to Azkaban to find out what happened. She was still gathering the information when I left."

Agnes looked out the window again. She turned, facing Severus. "I'm thankful he was here. What exactly did Dumbledore say that would cause someone in the Ministry to send a dementor?"

"I'm not sure. I only know from Lucius that Dumbledore has dragged Harry into this mess. Lucius couldn't defend Harry without giving himself away." Severus could see Draco sliding down the pool slide. "I will speak to Lucius as soon as I can. We need to form a plan. Right now, we need to get Harry to the Ministry. If I bring him to Dumbledore, he will try to get Black or himself named his guardian."

"He would but I have some interesting information from Ironclaw this morning." Agnes smiled. She headed to the kitchen and Severus followed her. Severus watched Agnes search her pile of letters and pulled out the one from Ironclaw. "Harry was declared an adult. Ironclaw wrote because he needed to know what Harry wanted to do. Ironclaw says because Crouch accepted Harry entrance into the tournament that was meant for those over seventeen Harry was declared an adult by magic and the Ministry. He also added when Dumbledore didn't object, as he was listed as Harry's magical guardian, that is another acceptance of Harry being classified as an adult."

"We can have you arrive with Harry. Harry can declare you as his guardian and since you are a squib, you would be his magical guardian, also. It would cover the muggle adoption of Harry." Severus looked out the window. "We need someone who can play your son that Harry was spending the night." 

"It can't be Draco, his hair would give it away. How about Blaise? Do you think Dumbledore might be able to see through a glamour?" Agnes couldn't show up without a child. They might wonder why Harry selected her. "Some might recognize me from King's Cross but none of them know me personally." 

"Let's tell Harry about his relatives first and work on the plan." Severus wasn't looking forward to this. They knew that Harry wasn't a fan of his relatives but they were still the last of his family.

____________________________

"So they're dead?" Harry knew the dementors removed the soul from a person but he wasn't sure how muggles reacted to them. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the news. He couldn't stand his relatives.

"Yes, they died within an hour of being Kissed." Severus watched Harry. Draco and Blaise were sitting at the kitchen table with them. 

Harry blinked for several seconds. "I see." Harry wasn't sure how to feel. He hated his family for how they treated him but they were his last bit of family he had left. He felt relieved that they didn't suffer, he hoped they didn't. He hadn't seen them in five years and actually had looked forward to never seeing them again. He didn't want them dead. He looked at Agnes, Severus, and his friends. "I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I feel relieved they didn't suffer but I haven't seen them in five years. I don't feel anything right now." Harry did feel a bit relieved as he knew now Dumbledore could never force him to return to that house. He didn't trust Dumbledore.

"That is fine, Harry. You might later. They weren't the best relatives." Agnes patted Harry's hand. She never cared for the muggles and didn't want to have anything to do with them after they signed the adoption papers. The Dursleys didn't even fight the adoption after they believed that Agnes didn't have any money. They saw where she worked and thought she was poorer than them. "You know we will be here for you." 

"I know." Harry gave her a reassuring smile. He did know. Agnes and Severus had been there for him every time whether he wanted them to be or not. He had been actually surprised at how much Agnes was always seemed to know when he needed something before he did.

"Now, we need to cover where you have been for the night. Here will do as he doesn't know anything about the muggle world. If she mentions she works at King's Crossing, he will dismiss any concern he has." Severus glanced at the clock. Normally the Ministry would be closed by now but he knew the ones who mattered would still be there. He looked at Blaise and Draco. "Draco, I need you to go home and tell your father that I need for him to meet me at that Ministry in an hour." Lucius had the political power to block Dumbledore and prevent Fudge from doing anything stupid.

Draco got up from the table. "If he's not home?" Draco and Blaise had planned on spending the night. He wasn't sure if his father would be home due to this new situation. He didn't have a way to get in touch with him if he was at the Ministry.

"Ask your mother to send him a message. She can use the Malfoy ring she wears." Severus didn't want to try and fight Dumbledore without someone with power behind him. He knew Dumbledore was going to do whatever necessary to gain and keep control over Harry. It was why he never tried to aid Black in obtaining custody of Harry. "Blaise, how do you feel about pretending to be Agnes' son?" 

Blaise laughed. "I would love it. I have a glamour built into my heir ring. I can use that and I know Dumbledore can't see through it as my mother used it before and he didn't." 

"Excellent. We need to pack an overnight bag for Harry. I will bring everything from Gringotts and the muggle adoption paperwork just in case. We will take the Knight Bus to the Ministry." Agnes clapped her hands together. She loved action. She may be older now but she was still the same person she was when she was younger. She loved adventures. "Severus, are you heading back to Hogwarts or the Ministry?"

"The Ministry. I will leave for the Ministry when we are ready to leave. Blaise, I want to make sure the glamour will work." Severus and Blaise walked Draco to the fireplace while talking. 

Harry looked at Agnes. "He can't remove me, can he?" 

"No, by his own actions he declared you an adult." Agnes reassured Harry. "Harry, I'm going to remain your mother no matter what happens." Agnes knew Harry had experienced too many adults not truly caring for him. Harry had experienced so many ignoring the abuse he had endured from teachers to the Dursleys' neighbors. She also realized that Harry was burying his feelings to get through the latest issue. 

"Let's get this over with. I don't want to have Dumbledore or Black getting custody." Harry stood up. He headed for his room. He could hear Severus and Blaise crafting Agnes' son. He knew that Severus and Agnes would keep him safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Agnes, Blaise, and Harry walked down Privet Drive. Harry stopped when he saw Dumbledore's robes as well as some Aurors. 

"You would think they would want to wear muggle clothing." Blaise was a dirty blond boy who was slightly taller than Harry. He was a bit heavier than his normal self by half a stone. His grey eyes were shining brightly. Harry and Blaise were wearing muggle jeans and t-shirts from Brighton Palace Pier. Agnes had taken Harry and his friends there a few days ago. It had been a Yule present. 

They didn't get to speak again as one of the Aurors recognized Harry. "There he is." He pointed to Harry. 

Harry looked behind him. "I hate playing stupid." Harry muttered as they were met with a group of six Aurors and Dumbledore.

Blaise gave a bit of a giggle. "Harry, where have you been?" Dumbledore demanded once he pushed through the Aurors. One was running a health scan on Harry.

"I spent the night with my friend and his mother. We went to Brighton Palace Pier yesterday." Harry tugged a bit on his t-shirt to show them. 

"Do you know the problems you have caused?" One of the Aurors demanded. "We have been searching for you."

"Yes, we picked him up the night before. The boys had a wonderful time. Petunia was aware of the situation so I'm at a loss why you were looking for Harry." Agnes glared at the Auror. "Where is Petunia? I'm sure she didn't call you. I am well aware of her views regarding wizards." 

"Are you a witch?" One of the Aurors asked.

"No, I'm a squib. I'm Agnes Cranberry and this is my son, Harrison." Agnes looked at Dumbledore. "I usually take Harry over the summer because everyone knows exactly how the Dursleys treated him and the lack of concern by the Headmaster of Hogwarts." 

"We are aware of the situation. I believe it would be best discussed back at the Ministry."

"I"m sure there is no need. Young Harry will be able to attest to how much his family loved and cared for him. I will bring him to the Weasley family."

"What? Loved and cared for me? Weasley family? What is going on?" Harry walked around the group and started to head to his Dursleys' home. He wondered where Aunt Marge was but honestly, also didn't really care where she was. He entered the house and found more Aurors going through the house. "What is going on?" 

Everyone turned and looked at him. "Mr. Potter?" 

"Yes, and why is everyone searching my relatives' house?" Harry walked to his boot cupboard and slammed the door closed. He could hear people upstairs and knew they had discovered Dudley's second bedroom. "Get out of my house, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Agnes entered the house. "You heard him, get out." 

No one moved and Harry's anger was building. Suddenly there wind blowing inside the house and everyone but Harry, Agnes, and Blaise were shoved out the door, the front door slammed shut, and the wind stopped. "How dare they." Harry was still furious. He knew they discovered his cupboard he wasn't expecting it to turn into a forensic crime scene.

"Harry, you have to calm down." Agnes looked around the house as Harry headed for the kitchen. The house was a mess. There were pictures out of their frames stacked on all the tables with the broken frames piled on the furniture. There was broken glass on the floor. "Blaise, send a message to Severus. Use that piece of parchment he gave us. Tell him to have Lucius and the Minster come here. Explain that Dumbledore is attempting to spirit Harry away." Agnes headed to the kitchen. She watched Harry mechanically move around the kitchen making tea. "Harry?" 

Harry turned. He had tears in his eyes. "I didn't like them but what they did to the house wasn't necessary."

"Going through your room?" Agnes had tried to speak to Harry about his past. She and Severus had actually tried a few times. They got very little out of Harry about his past and never pushed it. "Dumbledore already making arrangements for you to go and stay at the Weasley home even though Ron doesn't even live there now."

Harry didn't answer but they could hear yelling to let them in. "He just made me so mad. He didn't even mention telling me about what happened."

"I know. You finish making tea. Blaise is sending for Lucius and the Minister. No one is going to take you away from me." Agnes knew she hit the big issue when Harry started really crying. She wrapped him up in her arms. They didn't move even when Blaise entered the kitchen. Blaise finished making tea. "Did Severus say anything?" Agnes wiped Harry's eyes with a handkerchief that she always kept under her sleeve on her left wrist.

"He will send Lucius. He did warn that Dumbledore won't give up easily." Blaise showed her the piece of parchment. 

"Tea until Lucius and the MInistry arrive." Agnes declared. 

Harry dragged a chair over to the counter, stepped onto the chair, counter and walked to the sink, reached to the cabinets. Harry hunted out the biscuits that his aunt always hid from Dudley. "She always hid the best sweets up here away from Vernon and Dudley." Harry showed them a Tunnock's Caramel Wafer Biscuit Tin. "She has their tea cakes too. Do you want them?"

"Please." Agnes set the tea tray down on the kitchen table after Blaise cleared it off. They were ignoring the open cabinets, drawers, and papers all over the counter. 

Harry jumped down and joined them at the table. "I expect we will know when Lucius arrives." 

"Yes, I expect we will." Agnes knew the emotional outburst was just buried for now. Harry wasn't ready to deal with the deaths until after Dumbledore informed them. 

_________________________________________________________________

Blaise felt the parchment warm up. "Severus wrote something." He pulled the parchment out of his pocket. They had been in the house for an hour and listening to Dumbledore and the Aurors trying to remove whatever Harry did. Blaise read it. He laughed. "Lucius has everything already arranged. He is on his way now with Fudge. Umbridge and Fudge weren't aware that Dumbledore has been using Harry's name to back his claims without Harry's knowledge." 

"What does it mean for me?" 

Blaise laid the parchment down and they watched Severus' words appear:

"Fudge backed Lucius and understands that Harry isn't promoting that return of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore hadn't submitted any paperwork regarding custody but two Aurors arrived while Lucius was discussing the situation and informed Fudge what Dumbledore said about taking Harry to the Weasley family." 

Agnes smiled. "It's all worked out. Now, let's have Dumbledore dig himself a nice big hole." 

Harry smiled. 

_____________________________________________________

They heard the sounds of numerous apparitions. "Why are you here, Albus?" 

Blaise had opened a window earlier so they could hear everything that had been happening. They didn't open it very much so no one outside even noticed. "I was here looking for Harry. He arrived back an hour or so ago."

"Why didn't you know where he was? Didn't you claim he was here for his protection? Why are the reports showing he wasn't protected?"

"Cornelius, perhaps we can discuss this later. Right now, we need to get Harry to grant us access to the house. He is inside." 

"What? Why?" 

Harry glanced at Blaise when it got quiet. "They are on the sidewalk. It looks like the Aurors are giving their reports to the Minister and Lucius. The Minister looks like he is yelling at Dumbledore. Lucius is heading to the door." 

"Mr. Potter, we would like to speak to you. Perhaps, you could grant us entrance." 

Harry hissed a bit and forced his magic into the removing of whatever he did. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt it rescind. He was a bit tired but knew the day wasn't finished as of yet. Harry walked to the door and opened it. "Lord Malfoy." 

"Lord Potter, I believe we have several things to speak about." Lucius could see the mess. "I believe you are wondering what is happening?" 

"Yes, a bit. Where are my relatives? Are they in trouble?" Harry looked back over his shoulders. "The Aurors were searching their home."

"Yes, I'm aware. Perhaps we could speak privately." Lucius watched Dumbledore start heading toward them and stepped into the house. Harry slammed the door closed before Dumbledore close enough to be invited inside. Lucius followed Harry into the living area. The place was still a mess. "I recognize the Aurors work. It seems they haven't learned how to clean up after themselves." They were now sitting in the kitchen so that Dumbledore couldn't hear or see them.

"Lucius, pleasure seeing you." Agnes smiled. "Thank you for aiding us." Agnes pointed to the tea tray. "Tea?" 

"It's my pleasure. Yes, please." Lucius sat down. Once he had his tea, he pulled out some scrolls. "All the paperwork is filed. Legally, Harry was declared an adult. I also have a bit more news. Your Aunt Marge was visiting at the time and was also kissed. Now, the interesting thing about this is that she died first, leaving everything to her brother. The Dursleys Will leave everything to you." 

"What? How?" Harry was a bit confused. 

"When I had them sign the adoption papers for Harry, I also had them sign a Will. Given the weight of father and son, I wanted to make sure you were protected. So this house and your aunt's are now yours. I haven't informed the Minister or anyone else. I can prevent the Aurors or anyone else entering either property. My firm is listed as the barristers on record. Dumbledore isn't aware they are my firm." 

"Harry?" Agnes had been watching Harry. 

"I'm just surprised. Thank you, Lucius. Do what is necessary to keep me from being sent to the Weasleys or any place else Dumbledore wants to send me. I want to stay with Agnes, she is my mother." 

"I'm aware and I already have the paperwork filed. Dear Petunia made sure that Harry went to Agnes." Lucius pulled out a small scroll. "It was part of her Will. These are your copies. Dumbledore will be getting his own copies in about fifteen minutes. They were arranging delivery when I left the Ministry."


End file.
